Un Racconto di Amore
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Tak kusangka perjalananku ke Italia adalah perjalanan yang akan mengubah hidupku selamanya, terutama bertemu gadis yang kucintai. Namun ia pergi dan aku sadar bahwa masih ada seseorang di sana yang menungguku. THE END. AU.
1. Good Bye!

**Un Racconto di Amore**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by akiyoshi hongo_

_chapter one_**  
Arrivederci!**

**

* * *

**

"_L'amore domina senza regole."  
Love rules without rules._

_

* * *

_

Kututup koperku, lalu aku berpikir sejenak. Aku menghela napas. Well_, iniliah dia, Taichi…_ gumamku dalam hati. _Perjalanan yang akan mengubah hidupmu untuk selamanya…_

Aku mengangkat koperku, lalu keluar dari kamarku dan melangkah menuju ruang tengah. Ayahku dan adikku, Hikari, sedang menonton sebuah acara komedi favorit mereka. Mereka tertawa terpingkal-pingkal pada setiap banyolan yang terucap oleh mulut komedian. Suara mereka terdengar senang, namun cukup membuat keributan. Biasanya aku protes dengan suara tertawaan mereka itu. Namun kali ini, aku tidak akan protes, karena ini mungkin terakhir kalinya aku mendengar gelak tawa mereka.

Ayah menoleh kepadaku saat ia mendengarku menutup pintu kamarku. "Oh, kau sudah siap, nak?"

"Ya," aku menjawabnya dengan singkat.

"_Well_, kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi! Hikari, tolong matikan TVnya, ya." Ayah berdiri dan mulai berjalan keluar dari rumah kami, dan aku mengikutinya. Hikari mengangguk dan mematikan televisI, lalu ia menyusul kami. Ibu baru saja selesai berdandan dan keluar dari kamarnya, kemudian dengan cepat ia keluar dari rumah dan mengunci pintu. Kami memasuki mobil kami. Aku duduk di bangku depan bersama Ayah, yang menyupir mobil. Sementara itu, Hikari dan Ibu duduk di belakang. Setelah kami semua memakai sabuk pengaman, Ayah menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai mengemudikan mobil kami.

"Kau baru saja mengambil sebuah langkah yang besar dalam hidupmu, kau tahu, nak," ucap Ayah dalam perjalanan kami menuju bandara. Ya, aku akan meninggalkan Jepang untuk belajar arsitektur di Roma, Italia.

"Aku tahu, Yah," aku tersenyum.

"Kami semua akan merindukanmu, Taichi," ujar Ibu yang duduk di belakangku. Aku tak perlu menjawabnya, karena mereka semua pasti tahu kalau aku juga akan sangat merindukan mereka.

20 menit kemudian, kami sampai di bandara. Ayah memarkirkan mobil di tempat parkir dan mematikan mesin mobil. Kami semua segera turun, kemudian aku mengambil koperku yang superbesar di bagasi mobil. Lalu, kami berjalan menuju terminal F.

Ketika kami sampai di sana, kami melihat ke papan informasi yang besar itu. Pesawatku menuju Roma dijadwalkan berangkat pada jam 3 sore. Berarti aku masih memiliki 30 menit lagi di Jepang.

Orang tuaku duduk di bangku-bangku yang telah disediakan, sementara aku tetap berdiri di depan papan informasi, mengamati setiap perubahan tentang penerbangan di terminal F. Tiba-tiba, Hikari muncul di depanku dengan kamera _pocket_-nya di depan wajahnya.

"_Smile_…!"

"Who-whoaaa…!" aku agak terkejut dibuatnya. Suara _klik_ terdengar keluar dari kameranya. Kemudian, ia tertawa kecil dan menyingkirkan kameranya dari wajahnya. Fotografi membuatnya terkadang menjadi gila.

"Kau terlihat lucu, kau tahu?" tawanya. "Dengan seberkas cahaya senja yang masuk melalui jendela."

"He-heeh," aku mencoba untuk tertawa. "Trims."

Ia melihat kembali kepada jendela besar yang ada di belakangku. "Hei, cahayanya sedang bagus! Ayo, satu kali potret lagi! Foto terakhir dengan adikmu!" Dengan cepat, ia bergerak menuju sisi kananku dan mengangkat kameranya ke atas. Kami berdua tersenyum dan aku dapat mendengar suara _klik _lagi.

"Whoaa, itu bagus!" soraknya senang. Kemudian, ia menatapku dan aku menatapnya. Lalu, kami tersenyum satu sama lain. Ia memelukku erat dan tentu aku memeluknya balik.

"Aku akan sangat sangat merindukanmu, _onii-san_," ia berbisik di telingaku.

"Aku juga—aku akan merindukanmu, adik kecilku…"

Kami melepaskan pelukan kami. "_Well_," ia menghela napas. "Jangan lupa kirim e-mail, oke?

"Ya, tentu saja," senyumku.

"Taichi!!!"

Aku dan Hikari menoleh ke belakang. Teman-teman kami; Yamato, Koushiro, Sora, dan Takeru baru saja masuk ke terminal F dan berlari kecil ke arah kami. Setelah mereka berada di dekat kami, mereka tersenyum, dan aku beserta Hikari tersenyum kepada mereka pula. Yamato adalah seorang vokalis dari sebuah band terkenal, _The Thunder Wolf_. Koushiro sedang mengambil studi di salah satu universitas teknologi yang terkenal di Jepang. Sora juga sedang mengambil studi di sebuah univesitas seni, di jurusan desain, begitu pula dengan Takeru. Hanya saja, Takeru mengambil jurusan sastra. Ia sudah bertunangan dengan Hikari, yang sedang menyelesaikan studinya di sebuah universitas di jurusan psikologi.

Sementara itu, Mimi tinggal di Amerika Serikat dan kudengar ia menjadi presenter salah satu _talkshow_ memasak di sana. Jyou? Dia kuliah di sebuah universitas medis yang ada di Roma, dan aku akan menumpang hidup dengannya selama di Italia.

"Aku tidak percaya kau akan pergi meninggalkan kami…!" Yamato mengacak-acak rambut coklatku.

"Duh! Haha! Jangan iri, dong!" aku menyingkirkan tangannya dari rambutku.

"Siapa bilang aku iri? Aku tidak iri, kok!" Yamato terdengar sedikit kesal, tapi aku tahu ia hanya bercanda.

"Semuanya, senyum…!" saat kami menoleh, rupanya Hikari telah memasang kameranya pada sebuah _tripod_—aku tidak tahu darimana ia mendapatkannya—dan ia sudah memasang _self-timer_. Ia berlari kepada kami. Kami mengatur posisi kami, lalu kembali aku mendengar suara _klik_. Setelah itu, Hikari berlari kembali ke kameranya.

"Taichi," aku mendengar Koushiro memanggilku, jadi aku menoleh kepadanya. Ia menyeringai dan mengatakan, "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan tumbuh begitu cepat! Kau mengalahkanku—kau pergi ke luar negeri duluan!"

Aku tertawa. "_Well_, tapi aku tidak mengalahkan Mimi dan Jyou." Lalu, aku memeluknya erat. Koushiro adalah salah satu sahabat terbaikku. Ia adalah orang yang ceria, cerdas, rajin, dan jujur. Aku melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Jangan lupa sampaikan salam kami kepada Jyou," ucapnya.

Aku mengangguk, lalu aku menoleh kepada Takeru. Kami saling beradu tos. "Aku akan menjaga Hikari," ucapnya.

"Aku mengandalkanmu. Jangan kecewakan aku. Oh, dan jangan berbuat macam-macam kepada adikku," aku menajamkan suaraku pada kalimat terakhir.

Ia tertawa. "Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak akan berbuat seperti itu, kok!"

"Yaa…kau tahu…" gumamku. "Misalnya berci—"

"_Diam_, Taichi!" ia memotong ucapanku.

"Tenang saja, kawan! Aku akan menjaga mereka berdua!" seru Yamato kepada kami.

"Tolong aku, ya!" aku berteriak kepada Yamato. Kami memang berniat untuk menggoda Takeru. Dan kami berhasil—Takeru tampak kesal.

Aku menoleh ke samping. Yang terakhir adalah Sora. Ia adalah seseorang yang sangat spesial bagiku. Ia adalah sahabatku sejak aku masih kecil. Kami sering bermain sepakbola bersama dan kami selalu berbagi serta membantu satu sama lain. Meninggalkannya adalah salah satu bagian yang paling sulit.

Aku memeluknya dan ia memelukku balik. Kupejamkan mataku, merasakan hangat tubuhnya. Ia selalu membuatku hangat dengan sentuhannya.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu," bisiknya. Kurasa suaranya bergetar.

"Ya, aku juga," ucapku. "Terimakasih untuk segalanya, Sora. Aku akan mengirimkan e-mail dan kuharap kau membantuku saat aku kesulitan."

"Tentu, Taichi." Kami melepaskan pelukan kami. "Semoga berhasil," ia memberikanku senyumnya yang indah itu. Senyum hangat yang ramah. Aku melihat sudut matanya. Ia mulai menangis.

"Sshh," aku menghapus air mata yang keluar dari matanya. "Kau juga. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. "

"Oh, dan ini untukmu," ia memberikanku sebuah kotak yang daritadi dipegangnya. "Sebuah _ikebana_."

Aku tersenyum. "Kau selalu pandai dalam bidang itu, kau tahu? Pasti ikebana ini sangatlah cantik sepertimu," ucapku. "Ummm…ini, ambillah," aku mengambil sebuah bola sepak dari koperku dan melempar bola itu kepadanya. "Rawatlah bola ini. Setiap kau melihatnya, kau akan mengingatku dan mengingat setiap memori indah saat kita masih kecil dahulu."

"Oke," ia menilik bola itu. Aku tersenyum sekali lagi, lalu aku menoleh kepada adikku yang sedang membereskan _tripod_nya. Aku melangkah mendekatinya. Kurasa, ia menyadari keberadaanku, jadi ia menoleh kepadaku. Ia memberikan senyumnya yang manis itu.

"Dan…ini untukmu…" ia memberikanku kamera _pocket_ miliknya yang sedang ia pegang.

Aku agak bingung. "Uhh-kaaay, apa ini?"

"Kamera, bodoh," ia mengejekku. "Jangan lupa untuk mengirimkanku foto-foto panorama Italia."

"Umm, serius, nih? Lalu, apa yang akan kau pakai selama tiga tahun?" Aku tahu dia sangat menyukai fotografi dan tentunya kameranya.

"Ayah berjanji padaku untuk membelikanku kamera SLR karena ia pikir aku sudah cukup serius berkecimpung di dunia fotografi. Jadi, yang kecil ini akan menjadi milikmu. Bersenang-senanglah dengan kamera ini! Jangan sampai rusak, ya—harganya mahal, lho!"

"Milikku??!!" tanyaku _shock_. "Serius??!! _Nggak_ cuma dipinjamin, nih??"

"Yeah, kau boleh mengambilnya," ujarnya. "Tapi aku akan selalu membuka pintu selebar-lebarnya jika kau mau mengembalikannya kepadaku.

Kami berdua kembali tertawa.

_TING TONG!_

"Perhatian semuanya, penerbangan Italy Airways nomor 727 menuju Roma via Helsinski, akan lepas landas dalam beberapa menit lagi. Bagi para penumpang, silahkan memasuki ruang tunggu. Terima kasih. _Your attention please, the Italy Airways number 727, destination Rome via Helsinski, will boarding in a minute. For the passengers, please get in to the boarding room. Thank you._"

"Itu penerbanganmu," kata Hikari. "Hati-hati."

Kedua orangtuaku berjalan mendekatiku. Kemudian, Ibu memelukku erat, begitu pula dengan Ayah.

"Kami bangga padamu, Taichi. Semoga berhasil dan berhati-hatilah," pesan Ibu.

"Terima kasih, Ibu, Ayah. Aku akan berhati-hati," ucapku seraya melepas pelukan mereka. Lalu, kuambil koperku dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Saat aku sedang _check in_, aku memandang kembali kepada mereka. Mereka semua melambaikan tangan kepadaku. Ayah, Ibu, Hikari, Yamato, Koushiro, Takeru, dan Sora. Aku melambaikan tanganku pula dan tersenyum.

_Selamat tinggal, keluargaku. Selamat tinggal, teman-temanku. Sampai jumpa lagi._

.

-

.

_Sir, wake up…_

"_Sir_? _Sir_?" Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara seorang wanita dengan Bahasa Inggris. Aku juga merasa seseorang menggoyang-goyangkan bahuku. Perlahan, kubuka kedua pelupuk mataku, dan aku dapat melihat seorang pramugari di hadapanku.

"_Uhh…yeah_?" aku menguap sekali, berusaha untuk benar-benar sadar dari tidurku.

"_We are already arriving at Rome_," terangnya.

"_Uhh, umm, yeah. Thanks for waking me up,_" ucapku. Ia mengangguk lalu meninggalkanku. Aku berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari pesawat. Itu adalah langkah pertamaku di Italia, di Roma. Aku menengok ke atas, dimana sebuah papan tergantung di langit-langit. Di sana tertulis: _Welcome to Leonardo Da Vinci Airport, Rome, Italy_. Aku tersenyum. Lalu, kupandang jam yang berdiri di pojok ruangan. Jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Waktu Jepang lebih cepat 8 jam daripada Italia, berarti aku menghabiskan 10 jam di pesawat. Kemudian, aku berjalan menuju konveyor dan mengambil koperku. Aku melangkah keluar dari bandara, dan di depan sana, aku bertemu seseorang berambut biru dan berkacamata. Ia adalah temanku, Kido Jyou.

"Jyou!" seruku. Ia mendengarku dan ia menoleh kepadaku. Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Aku mendekatinya, lalu memeluknya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kami bertemu.

"_Ciao_, Taichi! _Buonasera_! _Come va_? **(1)**" tanya Jyou dengan bahasa Italia.

Aku menyeringai. "_Sto bene_. **(2)**"

Ia tertawa. "Bahasa Italiamu cukup bagus."

"Trims," ucapku. "Hei, Koushiro dan yang lainnya menyampaikan salam untukmu."

"Wow, aku sangat rindu dengan mereka. Akan kukirimi mereka e-mail nanti. Nah, sekarang, ayo kita ke mobilku," ia merangkulku, lalu bersama-sama kami berjalan menuju mobilnya. Err…sebenarnya bukan mobilnya. Ia menyewanya dari temannya sejak ia tinggal di Roma. Ia duduk di bangku pengemudi, sedangkan aku duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menyalakan mesin mobil lalu mengemudikannya. Dalam perjalanan ke rumah baruku—rumah kami, aku melihat sesuatu di dasbor mobil. Aku mengambilnya dan rupanya itu adalah kartu siswa milik Jyou. Tapi…aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh…

"_Joe_ Kido?!" teriakku. "Bagaimana bisa…??"

"Di sini, aku lebih dikenal dengan nama itu, heheh. Mereka tidak bisa mengeja namaku," ia terkekeh. "Mungkin saja mereka nanti akan menamaimu…hmm…Tai Kamiya…?"

Aku memandangnya. "Mungkin." Aku mengembalikan kartu miliknya, lalu aku menoleh ke jendela. Roma adalah kota yang sangat menakjubkan. Banyak bangunan-bangunan artistik yang tidak ada di Jepang.

Jyou kembali terkekeh. Tampaknya ia sadar aku sedang terkagum-kagum akan Italia. "_Apri gli occhi sulle belleze dell' Italia_! **(3)**"

"Wow…" gumamku. "Menakjubkan…"

15 menit kemudian, kami sampai di rumah Jyou. Itu adalah rumah sewaan pemberian orangtuanya. Sebenarnya, kedua kakaknya juga mengambil kuliah di Italia sebelum Jyou, jadi kedua orangtua mereka memutuskan untuk menyewa sebuah rumah di sana. Rumahnya sederhana, namun kupikir cukup nyaman.

Jyou membuka kunci pintu dan membuka pintu, kemudian kami masuk. Rumah Jyou sangat bersih. Aku heran bagaimana ia bisa hidup sendiri di sini—dan membersihkan rumahnya sendiri? Kalau aku, mungkin rumah ini sudah menjadi tempat pembuangan sampah.

"Wow, Jyou…" ucapku.

"Selamat datang, Taichi…!" soraknya. "OK, aku akan memasak makan malam. Bagaimana jika kau melihat kamarmu terlebih dahulu? Kamarmu ada di lantai dua, di pintu pertama."

Aku mengangguk. Kubawa koperku, lalu aku naik ke atas dan membuka pintu pertama. "Wow…" kembali aku bergumam kagum. Kamarnya berukuran agak kecil, tapi benar-benar terlihat nyaman. Aku menjatuhkan koperku, lalu aku melompat ke atas tempat tidur. Benar-benar kasur yang nyaman…

Perlahan, mataku kembali tertutup…

* * *

**per essere continuato**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Yaampuuuun, panjang banget chapternya! Fic paling capek dibikin karena harus riset ke sana kemari! Huff, akhirnya kelar juga chapter pertama. Kembali saya membuat fic tentang Taichi. Aaaaakh, Taichi-kuun, saya cinta kamu!! *digebuk pacar saya, Koushiro (?)*. Well, ehm, sebenarnya tadinya ini fic pake bahasa Inggris. Tapi saya terjemahin ke Bahasa Indonesia, soalnya mau memajukan fic Digimon Indonesia! Meskipun Digimon kartun lama, ia akan tetap berada di hatiku, karena ia mempertemukanku dengan cintaku, Koushiro Izumi *ditembak pake bazooka*! Maju terus fic Digimon Indonesia!! Ayo, semua! Ramaikan fic DigIndonesia!! (nama bikinan sendiri, ngasal =P)

Dan _a lot of thanks_ buat Kak Gama Harjono atas bukunya, _Ciao Italia!_ Ngebantu banget buat bahasa Italia dan _highly recommended_ buat anda semua. Jadi, sebenarnya saya mah belom pernah ke Italia. Saya lebih tertarik pergi ke Inggris atau Prancis, soalnya saya masih dendem sama Italia karena mereka ngalahin Prancis di Piala Dunia 2006 (Grr! Awas kau Matterazzi!). Tapi kalau ada yang mau bayarin…boleh, kok *dilemparin pizza*

Untuk judul dengan bahasa Italia, saya terjemahin dari Yahoo! Babelfish sama beberapa translator yang nyari di Uncle Goo. Untuk quote-nya, diambil dari italyrevisited. com. Situsnya bagus banget, cekidot aja lah ;)

Buset, udah seberapa panjang ni notes? *dijatohin dari atas menara Pisa* Oke, review sama favorit terbuka besar. Kalo ada review yang minat agar saya ngelanjutin fic ini, InsyaAllah saya lanjutin, tapi gak tau kapan karena saya udah 3 SMP dan mesti siap-siap buat UN. Semoga enggak ada flames. Tapi kalo ada yaa enggak papa. Saya cuma ngarep kok =3

* * *

**(1)** "Hai, Taichi! Selamat sore! Apa kabarmu?"**  
(2)** "Aku baik-baik saja."**  
(3)** "Buka mata dan lihatlah Italia!"


	2. Three City, One Love: Florence

**Un Racconto di Amore**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by akiyoshi hongo_

_chapter two_**  
Tre Città, Un Amore: Firenze, Quando L'incontro**

**

* * *

**

_"Sul prato sboccia un fiore, dal cuore sgorga amore."  
In the meadows grows a flower, in the heart: love.

* * *

_

_Astaga, panasnya…_ gumamku dalam hati. Hari itu adalah dapat dihitung sebagai hari-hari terakhir di musim panas. Musim panas akan berakhir sekitar seminggu lagi, dan kuliahku akan dimulai sekitar awal September.

Dan sekarang, aku ada di dalam kereta bersama Jyou. Jyou mengusulkan agar kami berkeliling ke kota-kota besar di Italia sebelum kami memulai kuliah kami masing-masing—masih tersisa dua tahun bagi Jyou untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Tentu aku menerima baik usul itu dan kamipun mulai berpetualang.

Setelah beberapa jam kami duduk di kereta, akhirnya kereta berhenti di tujuan kami: Santa Maria Novella, stasiun kereta terbesar di Florence. Ya, kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke Florence dahulu.

Saat kami keluar dari stasiun, aku langsung terkagum-kagum. Florence adalah kota yang sangat indah. Banyak sekali bangunan-bangunan artistik dan patung-patung yang berdiri megah di pinggir jalan. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa orang-orang menyebut kota ini sebagai pusat seni.

"Jyou...kota ini...begitu...mengagumkan..." gumamku.

Jyou tertawa. "Kenapa kau tidak mengambil kuliah di sini saja, sih? Di sini, kan, kota seni dan banyak arsitektur-arsitektur menawan buatan arsitek kelas dunia."

Aku menyeringai. "_Well_, kalau aku tidak kuliah di Roma, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu."

Jyou tertawa lagi.

"Lagipula, aku tidak punya kenalan yang tinggal di Florence, jadi mungkin aku hanya akan menjadi patung yang diam di pameran karena tidak tahu apa-apa," tambahku, lalu kami berjalan menyusuri jalanan Florence yang ramai. Jyou berkata bahwa di musim panas seperti ini, turis-turis dari seluruh dunia banyak yang datang ke Florence, jadi merupakan hal yang biasa jika kami terjebak dalam keramaian seperti ini.

Tujuan pertama kami adalah Galleria degli Uffizi, salah satu museum seni di Florence. Tapi, saat kami melihat antrian untuk membeli tiketnya, kami langsung mengurungkan niat kami. Gila, panjang sekali antriannya! Jadi, kami pergi ke museum lain, Galleria dell'Accademia. Di museum ini, kami dapat melihat David, salah satu patung terbaik yang dibuat oleh Michelangelo Buonnarti. Patung itu dibuat dari marmer putih, namun...sial, kenapa patung ini telanjang, sih? Dari tadi aku juga sering menemukan patung-patung telanjang. Beberapa orang mengatakan bahwa telanjang itu artistik atau bagaimana lah. Tapi kupikir, itu terlalu vulgar dan tidak baik bagi pendidikan.

Dan setelah itu, kami mulai berkeliling-keliling lagi. Mulai dari melihat katredal terbesar keempat di Eropa, Santa Maria del Fiore (atau dikenal dengan nama il Duomo), maupun salah satu pasar termahal di dunia, Il Ponte Vecchio.

Kami sudah cukup lelah. Akhirnya, kami memutuskan beristirahat di alun-alun kota, Piazza della Signoria, dimana ada Fontana di Nettuno, sebuah kolam dimana patung Dewa Neptunus berdiri kokoh di sana. Kami duduk di pinggiran kolam dan berusaha mengatur napas kami yang tersengal-sengal.

"Kau lapar, Taichi?" tanya Jyou padaku, masih mencoba mengatur napasnya.

"Tidak, tidak terlalu," aku juga masih mengatur napasku.

"Ha, kau banyak berubah," ucapnya setengah tertawa. Jelas saja. Pasti di benaknya, aku adalah seorang laki-laki usil, pemalas dan rakus. "Bagaimana kalau beli kopi saja?"

"Bolehlah," timpalku. "Tapi aku di sini saja, ya."

"Oke, tak apa-apa," Jyou bangkit dan mulai melangkah meninggalkanku. "Jangan keliyuran kemana-mana, ya."

Aku mengacungkan jempol, lalu aku kembali mengatur napasku. Panas negara Mediterania ini benar-benar nggak ketulungan. Gelombang panas dari Afrika kurasa belum juga berhenti meskipun ini sudah akan memasuki musim gugur.

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara alunan musik. Kuhayati musik tersebut, lalu aku menyadari bahwa musik itu berasal dari sebuah biola. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke sana kemari, mencari orang yang memainkan biola tersebut. Lalu, aku menilik kerumunan di sudut sana, di bawah sebuah patung. Karena penasaran, aku berjalan ke sana. Toh, dekat dengan kolam, kok. Jadi Jyou takkan khawatir.

Di kerumunan itu, aku berusaha melihat apa yang sedang dilihat oleh orang-orang tersebut. Rupanya, seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat gelap sedang memainkan biolanya di sana. Aku yakin ialah yang memainkan alunan musik yang kudengar tadi.

Tatkala itu, ia selesai memainkan biolanya. Ia membungkuk, seraya seluruh orang di kerumunan itu, termasuk aku, memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah atas permainannya yang mengagumkan. Ia tampak tersenyum bahagia, lalu berkata: "_Grazie, grazie mille_! **(1)**"

Lalu, beberapa orang mulai melemparkan sedikit uang mereka ke dalam tempat biola yang sengaja digeletakkan gadis itu di dekat kakinya. Gadis itu sangat senang ketika melihat banyak uang yang ia kumpulkan dari hasil permainan biolanya.

Setelah kerumunan bubar, ia mengambil satu per satu uang yang berada di dalam tempat biolanya dan mengumpulkannya. Aku belum memberikan uang sepeser pun kepada gadis itu, dan aku suka permainannya. Jadi rasanya belum lengkap jika aku tidak memberikan sebuah apresiasi. Aku merogoh beberapa _euro_ dari sakuku dan mendekatinya, kemudian menaruh uang itu di dalam tempat biolanya. Ia sadar akan kehadiranku, jadi ia menoleh kepadaku.

"_Grazie_! _Grazie mille_!" ia tersenyum puas kepadaku. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Oh, _I'm so sorry_. Apa kau tidak bisa berbahasa Italia?" ia mulai berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak," aku menggeleng sambil berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris pula. "Aku bisa berbicara bahasa Italia. _Well_, meski masih terbata-bata, karena aku masih baru di sini."

"Kau orang luar negeri?" matanya tampak berbinar-binar. "Wow! Darimana asalmu?"

"Jepang."

"Jepang! Wow, negeri Sakura! Pastilah kau bangga menjadi orang Jepang! Kudengar, Jepang itu sangat indah, apalagi gunung Fuji-nya," ia tampak bersemangat.

"Yeah, begitulah," ucapku. "Oh, omong-omong, aku Taichi Yagami." Aku tahu orang-orang luar negeri mengucapkan nama keluarga di belakang.

"Tai...Kamiya...?" tanyanya. Tampaknya Jyou benar; mereka tidak bisa mengucapkan nama Jepang.

"Bukan, bukan. Taichi Yagami," aku meralatnya. "Tapi jika kau ingin memanggilku dengan Tai Kamiya, tidak apa-apa, sih."

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa mengucapkan nama orang Jepang," ia tampak merasa bersalah. "Aku Conchetta Caroline. Senang bertemu denganmu, Tai," ia mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak untuk berjabat tangan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Conchetta," aku menjabat tangannya.

"Jadi, sedang apa kau di Italia?" tanyanya.

"Studi arsitektur di Roma. Tapi kawanku mengajakku untuk berjalan-jalan dahulu sebelum kelas dimulai," terangku.

Ia manggut-manggut mengerti. "Aku juga sebenarnya tinggal di Marseille."

Aku mengangkat satu alisku. "Lalu? Kenapa kau ada di Italia?"

"Well, sebenarnya aku orang Italia. Namun, kakek dan nenekku lebih suka tinggal di Prancis. Kami pernah tinggal di Lyon, sebelum akhirnya menetap di Marseille. Aku ke Italia...hemm...yaa...hanya jalan-jalan mengisi liburan musim panas saja! Aku memang suka _backpacking_. Tapi...di tengah jalan, aku kehabisan uang dan terpaksa aku mengamen dengan biolaku untuk mencari uang, hehehehe," ia menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tapi permainan biolamu bagus, kok," pujiku.

"Terima kasih," ia tampak senang. "Mimpiku memanglah ingin menjadi seorang maestro biola profesional."

"Itu keren," senyumku. "Semoga kau dapat meraih cita-citamu itu, ya."

"Aku harap begitu," ia balas tersenyum.

"Taichi!!" aku menoleh ke belakang. Jyou rupanya sudah kembali dan ia tampak kalut di dekat kolam mencariku.

"Oh, aku harus pergi!" pekikku. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Conchetta! Hati-hati, ya!" aku berlari meninggalkannya.

"Kau juga! Selamat berjuang, ya!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan. Aku makin mendekati Jyou yang berada di dekat kolam, lalu kutepuk bahunya setelah aku berada di sampingnya. "Jyou!"

"Taichi! Kau membuatku panik!" ujarnya. "Kau kemana, sih?!"

"Hehe, tadi aku melihat orang sedang mengamen dengan biolanya," jari tengahku dan telunjukku membentuk huruf V.

"Ah, sudahlah. Ini kopimu," ia menyerahkanku sebuah gelas putih yang terbuat dari _styrofoam_.

"Trims," aku mengambilnya, dan ketika kusentuh gelas itu, rasanya sedikit dingin. "Hei, Jyou. Apa ini?"

"_Affogato_," jelasnya. "Dalam bahasa Italia, artinya 'tenggelam'. Dinamakan seperti itu karena ada satu _scoop_ es krim 'tenggelam' dalam _espresso_. Kupikir kau akan suka karena udara sedang panas. Kau harus biasa minum kopi di Italia, karena kopi sudah seperti minuman wajib di sini, sama halnya dengan teh di Jepang."

"Tenang, aku suka minum kopi, kok," aku mulai meneguk _affogato_ milikku. Sambil meneguk minumanku, aku menoleh ke pojok, dimana Conchetta mengamen di sana tadi. Sekarang, ia sudah tidak ada. Namun senyumnya masih ada di benakku.

Kurasa aku menyukai gadis itu.

* * *

**per essere continuato**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Agak lebih singkat daripada chapter pertama (dan mungkin agak lebih berantakan, gomeeen~). Mungkin untuk beberapa chapter ke depan juga akan lebih singkat. Saya udah kelas 9! *nggak bosen-bosennya menekankan*

Tanggung, mumpung OL, jadi ini dipublish gak lama setelah chapter pertama. Sanich-san langsung ripiu dan bilang bagus. Makasih lho, Kak! Oiya, saya belom bilang arti judul fic ini ya? Artinya (kalo kata Yahoo! Bablefish) itu "A Tale Of Love". Iya, saya tau pasaran banget, tapi otak saya dipenuhi kekesalan karena Manchester United gak jadi dateng, jadi maap ya T.T

Dan buat judul chapter ini, karena enggak muat untuk menuliskan arti judul lengkpanya, arti judulnya adalah "Three City, One Love: Florence, When I Meet You."

Nah, ini fic pertama saya yang pake OC. Jujur saya kurang suka bikin fandom pake OC. Kalau mau pake OC, maksutnya sekalian bikin cerita fiksi gituuu enaknya. Tapi saya udah mendamba-dambakan *halah* Conchetta. Dia gadis yang cantiiiiik banget dalam benak saya.

TERUS TAIORA-NYA MANA?! *digebuk massa*

Sabar, sabar, makanya tongkrongin terus yeee, hehe (_God, I'm such an evil!_).

BTW, apakah anda merasa seperti di Italia saat membaca fic ini? Review dan Fave tetep terbuka lebaaaaaaaar =D

* * *

**(1)** "Terimakasih! Terimakasih banyak!"


	3. Three City, One Love: Venice

**Un Racconto di Amore**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by akiyoshi hongo_

_chapter three_**  
Tre Città, Un Amore: Venezia**

**

* * *

**

_"Tre songo le cose amare: la femmena, lu fuoco e lu mare."  
Here are three things to love: women, fire and the sea._

_

* * *

_

Kami bermalam di sebuah losmen murah bagi para _backpacker_. Malam itu, aku tidak bisa melupakan senyum Conchetta dari benakku. Ingin rasanya aku bertemu lagi dengannya.

Fajar ini, kami akan beranjak menuju Venesia, kota kanal. Dengan kereta, beberapa lama kemudian, kami sampai di sana dan menaiki bis menuju Piazza Roma. Bukan, kami tidak kembali ke Roma. Piazza Roma adalah terminal bis terbesar di Venesia.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, aku dan Jyou sampai di Piazza Roma. Kami turun dari bis dan mataku langsung disuguhkan dengan air, air, dan air. Ya, ini dia; selamat datang di Venesia si kota kanal! Kau takkan menemukan kendaraan seperti mobil ataupun sepeda motor. Kendaraan yang hanya bisa kau lihat hanyalah gondola (perahu khas Venesia), _vaporetti_ (taksi air), dan _traghetti_ (bis air)! Haaaah, pantas saja udara di sini begitu menyegarkan, apalagi sekarang masih tergolong pagi hari menuju siang.

Tadinya, aku sempat meminta kepada Jyou untuk mencoba naik _vaporetti_ dan _traghetti_. Namun, Jyou mengatakan: "_No_ **(1)**, Taichi! _Vaporetti_ dan _Traghetti_ hanya untuk mereka yang berkocek tinggi! Gondola saja harganya 70 euro untuk limapuluh menit!"

Aku hampir lupa statusku di sini: hanyalah mahasiswa asing yang melancong dengan uang pas-pasan. _Well_, _beggars can't be chooser_, _man_!

Tempat pertama yang kami kunjungi adalah St. Mark's Basilica, diva kota Venesia. Bangunannya begitu megah, dan di kubah-kubahnya ada semacam _pirouette_, yaitu ujung kubah yang bisa berputar seperti mata angin. Aku pernah melihat _piroutte_ semacam itu dengan bentuk ayam jantan. Ayam itu berputar-putar di atas gereja dan aku senang sekali menertawakannya dahulu karena kupikir ada ayam sedang menari balet di atas kubah.

Kami berputar-putar lagi, dan akhirnya waktu makan siang tiba. Jyou mengusulkan agar kami mencari _trattoria_. Aku mengangguk setuju. Akhirnya, kami menemukan kedai kecil yang disebut dengan _trattoria_ tersebut. Kami duduk, kemudian memesan beberapa makanan. Setelah makanan dihidangkan, kami mulai menyantap makanan itu dengan lahap—terutama aku yang paling lapar.

Acara makan siang selesai. Kemudian, kami keluar dari _trattoria_. Kami masih berada di dekat-dekat St. Mark's Basilica, tepatnya di Piazza San Marco. Aku baru menyadari di tengah-tengah _piazza_ tersebut, terdapat banyak sekali burung dara. Mereka mengumpul dan bertengger di setiap orang yang membawakan mereka makanan.

Jyou membeli beberapa biji-bijian dan menyerahkan kepadaku sebagian. Aku menyodorkan sedikit bebijian di telapang tangan kananku, sementara sisa biji-bijian yang masih kupunya kugenggam di tangan kiri dan kusembunyikan di belakang badanku. Tak lama kemudian, burung-burung dara "menyerang" tanganku. Rasanya tak sakit, malah tanganku tergelitik. Dan hebatnya, ada beberapa burung dara yang mengetahui bahwa aku masih menyimpan beberapa biji-bijian di tangan kiriku! Mereka-mereka itu mematuk-matuk tangan kiriku, sampai akhirnya tangan kiriku terbuka dan biji-bijian jatuh berhamburan.

Aku sempat berpekik, "Hei, dasar curang!". Namun, tetap saja mereka dengan rakusnya mematuk biji-bijian yang terjatuh itu. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Mereka pasti takkan mengerti bahasaku.

Aku berjongkok lalu mengelus-elus bulu mereka yang lembut itu. Tahu-tahu, aku merasa ada yang menggelitik saku celana kananku. Begitu aku melirik...oh, tidak...

Seekor burung dara menarik dompetku—yang super duper tipis itu karena isinya memang hanya tinggallah beberapa kartu—yang menyembul keluar sedikit dan membawanya lari—lari, bukan terbang!

"Hei, kembalikan!!!" seruku sambil berusaha mengejar burung dara itu. Namun, burung itu cepat sekali berlari. Badanku merunduk, berusaha mensejajarkan ukuran tubuhku yang besar dengan burung dara itu yang kecil. Aku tak melihat kepala-kepala orang, yang kulihat hanyalah kaki-kaki orang.

Sampai akhirnya burung dara itu bersembunyi di balik kedua kaki seseorang—kurasa perempuan. Aku mendengar bunyi _puk_ pelan, dan yang kupikirkan adalah dia menjatuhkan dompet itu. Aku mulai berdiri, dan yang kulihat adalah wanita berambut panjang berwarna hitam berkilau yang membelakangiku. Saat aku berdiri, ia merunduk mengambil sesuatu di bawahnya—yang kurasa itu adalah dompetku, kemudian ia berbalik. Mataku terbelalak melihat wanita itu.

Conchetta.

"...Tai...?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Conchetta...?"

Kami terdiam, lalu ia tertawa keheranan. "Wow," gumamnya. "Sebuah kebetulan yang hebat dapat bertemu denganmu lagi."

"_W-well_, aku juga tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu di sini," aku mengangkat bahu. Kemudian, aku melirik ke dompetku yang ada di tangannya. Tampaknya, ia sadar akan tatapanku.

"Oh, ini punyamu?"

"Yeah, seekor burung dara sialan mencurinya dari sakuku."

Conchetta terkikik. "Ini. Silahkan." Diserahkannya dompetku yang tipis itu kepadaku.

"Trims," ucapku. "Jadi, ternyata kau ke Venesia dahulu, ya?"

"Begitulah," senyumnya. "Venesia, kota yang bagaikan wanita terindah di Laut Adriatik!"

Aku tertawa. "Kata-katamu itu...kau mengucapkan layaknya kau adalah William Spears."

"_Shake_spears," ralat Conchetta. "Spears adalah penyanyi. Britney Spears. Yang menyanyi lagu _Oops...I Did It Again!_ itu."

Aku tertawa makin kencang. Kini, ia malah berjoget-joget ala Britney Spears yang seksi itu; mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya, menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya. Dia juga menyanyikan lagu _Oops...I Did It Again!_

"Hei, hei, cukup," aku berusaha menghentikan tawaku. "Kau lebih cocok menjadi pemain biola."

Kini ia ikut tertawa. "Terima kasih. Dan aku memang pemain biola."

"Optimis luar biasa..." aku mulai menggodanya. "Aku suka itu."

Ia tersenyum. "Hei, Tai. Aku merasa...ini merupakan kebetulan luar biasa yang pernah kutemui. Bayangkan—kita bertemu di Florence dan bertemu lagi di Venesia yang jaraknya bermil-mil jauhnya dari sana."

"Ya, lucu sekali," gumamku.

"Mungkinkah...kita memang sengaja ditakdirkan untuk bertemu...?" tanya Conchetta dengan nada yang berangan-angan. Matanya menerawang jauh ke depan.

Aku menerawang ke arah yang sama. "Mungkin." Setelah diam sebentar, aku berbicara lagi. "Kau mau kemana setelah ini...?"

"Tergantung apa kata hatiku..." jawabnya pelan. Kemudian, ia menoleh kepadaku—dan aku pun menoleh kepadanya pula. "Kalau memang hatiku berkata aku akan ke suatu tempat dimana aku akan menemuimu lagi, maka pasti kita akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu dekat, meskipun itu di tempat yang jauh."

Ia tersenyum manis. Itulah senyum yang membuatku hatiku luluh.

"Sampai jumpa," bisiknya, kemudian berlalu. Dari jauh, aku dapat melihat ia berlari dengan anggun, dengan rambut yang berkibas-kibas dan burung-burung dara yang seakan mengantar kepergiannya.

Kalau kemarin aku bilang aku menyukainya...sekarang akan kukatakan bahwa aku menyayanginya.

* * *

**per essere continuato**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** AKHIRNYA APDEEEEETTTT!!! XD Maaf buat update yang sangat sangat lama ini, soalnya saya lagi nyelesain naskah yang mau diterbitin dan emang baru selesai mid semester.

BTW, yang Venesia ini latarnya rada ancur. Jadi maaf kalo bayangannya jadi amburadul. _Read and review, please_! =D

* * *

**(1)** Tidak _(yah, emang sama aja sih kayak Bahasa Inggris sejauh yang saya tau ==')_


	4. Three City, One Love: Milan

**Un Racconto di Amore**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by akiyoshi hongo_

_chapter four_**  
Tre Città, Un Amore: Milano**

**

* * *

**

"_A forza si ndi'vai cu l'anni e l'amuri si ndi'vai pe comu vinni."  
Strength wanes over the years, but love is extinguished as it is born._

_

* * *

_

Destinasi kami berikutnya adalah kota Milan. Apa yang terlintas di benakku saat mendengar kata "Milan" adalah: AC Milan dan Inter Milan, dua klub besar di kota itu. Wah, aku ingin sekali menonton pertandingan mereka. Tapi aku baru ingat bahwa ini musim panas, dan kompetisi Liga Italia belum dimulai. Kudengar, mereka juga belum kembali dari tur musim panas mereka masing-masing.

Namun, Jyou menghiburku. "Meski pemain utamanya masih ada dalam tur, namun kita masih bisa melihat para pemain akademinya. Yeah, mungkin beberapa dari mereka memang belum seterkenal Alexandre Pato atau siapa lah. Namun, tak ada salahnya, kan, menonton sepakbola di Milan?"

Kesan pertama yang kudapat saat aku sampai di Milan adalah: beda. Yang kulihat saat sampai di stasiun metro San Babila adalah hamparan hutan beton. Milan lebih mirip New York daripada Roma. Memang Milan adalah salah satu kota yang metropolis di dunia. Aku, yang memandang kota dari segi arsitekturnya, agak kecewa juga karena pemandangan seperti ini juga bisa kudapatkan di Tokyo. Namun—seperti kata Jyou, tak ada salahnya, kan, jika datang ke kota ini?

Perjalanan kami mulai untuk mengunjungi il Duomo di Milano, katedral gotik yang merupakan salah satu spot turis di Milan. Aku begitu senang mengunjungi katedral ini karena setidak-tidaknya aku merasa di Italia lagi, bukan di New York atau di Tokyo, haha. Arsitekturnya benar-benar fantastis. Kami sempat naik ke _rooftop_ dimana kami bisa melihat panorama Milan yang benar-benar mengagumkan.

Di seberang katedral tersebut, terdapat la Galleria Vittorio Emanuele, salah satu pusat perbelanjaan termegah di dunia. Aku dapat melihat berbagai butik-butik eksklusif yang menjual pakaian yang kurasa harganya pasti tidaklah murah, apalagi dengan tanda €. Gila. Aku sempat berpikir untuk membelikan beberapa untuk Ibu, Hikari, dan Sora—Sora pasti sangat senang karena dia tergila-gila dengan _fashion_. Namun, melihat tanda tadi dan dompetku yang tipis itu—meski sudah diisi sedikit setelah mengambil beberapa uang di ATM, aku mengurungkan niatku dahulu.

Jadi, di sana, aku dan Jyou hanya makan _polenta_ **(1)** dan _cotoletta_ **(2)** di sebuah restoran yang menyajikan makanan lokal. Rasanya enak juga di pagi yang hangat ini.

Kemudian, aku dan Jyou beranjak menuju gereja Santa Maria delle Grazie. Sesampainya di sana, kami langsung menuju ke salah satu _masterpiece_ dari Leonardo da Vinci. _Ultima Cena_, atau lukisan Perjamuan Terakhir yang dilukis pada tahun1495 sampai 1498. Aku pernah membaca biografi Leonardo da Vinci dan lucu juga membaca fakta bahwa da Vinci menggunakan wajah seorang biarawan yang cerewet untuk menggambarkan wajah Yudas, si pengkhianat itu.

Daaaaan...akhirnya tiba saatnya untuk pergi ke San Siro! Eh, tunggu, atau Giuseppe Meazza, ya? Yap, stadion milik AC Milan dan Inter Milan memang sama saja, namun AC Milan lebih senang menyebut stadion itu sebagai San Siro, sementara Inter Milan lebih senang menggunakan nama Giuseppe Meazza. Haha, fakta yang lucu (lagi). Namun kudengar, katanya Inter Milan sedang membuat stadion baru agar mereka tak perlu satu kandang lagi dengan AC Milan.

Tadinya aku sempat berpikir kenapa mereka tidak berlatih di _training field_ tersendiri yang biasanya terpisah dari stadion utamanya. Kata Jyou, hari ini ada pertandingan kecil-kecilan antara tim akademi AC Milan dan tim akademi Inter Milan.

Sesampainya di sana, stadion sepi. Tak banyak orang yang menonton, dan khusus kali ini, tiketnya gratis. Rupanya pertandingan sudah berlangsung lama dan sebentar lagi waktu akan menuju akhir pertandingan. Skor masih 0-0. Aku melihat para pemain yang mengenakan kaus merah (AC Milan) dan biru (Inter Milan) itu. Mereka tampak muda, bahkan mungkin ada yang lebih muda daripadaku. Dan yang pasti, mereka benar-benar bersemangat saat bermain sepakbola. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Aku jadi ingat saat dulu bermain bola bersama kawan-kawanku, termasuk Jyou yang kini berdiri di sampingku.

"Claude, _allons _! _Vous pouvez le faire_! **(3)**"

Aku mendengar suara seorang gadis yang rasanya familiar di telingaku. Aku menoleh ke kiri.

Jauh di ujung sana, ada Conchetta.

Wajahnya tampak bahagia dan terus bersorak-sorak menyebut nama "Claude". Aku menoleh ke lapangan. Tak ada nama yang tertera di punggung pemain, dan itu benar-benar menyulitkanku untuk mengetahui pemuda mana yang Conchetta dukung. Aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dari kubu AC Milan berlari menggiring bola ke dekat gawang. Ia menendangnya dan...gol! Benar-benar gol yang fantastis.

"Wow!" decak Jyou sambil menepuk tangannya. Sementara, aku melihat Conchetta melompat-lompat kegirangan, dan pemuda yang tadi mencetak gol berlari bahagia kepada teman-temannya dan memeluk kawan-kawannya itu. Wasit meniupkan peluit, tanda pertandingan berakhir. Tim akademi AC Milan menang 1-0 atas tim akademi Inter Milan.

Seraya para anggota tim menepi, Conchetta berlari turun ke lapangan. Kemudian, ia berlari ke pemuda yang tadi mencetak gol dan memeluknya. Melihatnya, aku merasa ada api yang bergejolak di dadaku sekaligus rasa penasaran di otakku. Siapakah pemuda itu? Apakah dia...kekasih Conchetta?

"Hei, Jyou. Mau turun ke lapangan tidak?" tawarku. Jyou pasti takkan heran jika aku menawarkan hal itu, karena aku memang suka berbincang-bincang dengan sesama pemain sepakbola.

"Uhh, tidak. Rasanya aku ingin ke toilet," nada Jyou agak tertahan—mungkin menahan rasa senewennya. "Kutemui kau di depan toilet yang ada di Pintu Utara. Kemudian, ayo kita beranjak dari sini."

"Oke, aku hanya ingin turun sebentar, kok," aku mengangkat bahu. "Sana, sebelum kau mengompol di sini."

Jyou bergumam tidak jelas, lalu berlari keluar menuju toilet yang ada di Pintu Utara. Aku tertawa kecil, kemudian berjalan turun ke lapangan. Aku dapat melihat Conchetta memunggungiku, sedang berbicara kepada pemuda itu—tampaknya dalam bahasa Prancis. Wajah pemuda itu jadi lebih jelas sekarang, terutama karena ia lebih tinggi dari Conchetta. Pemuda itu memang tampan. Jadi pantas kalau Conchetta menyukainya.

...ah, aku ini berpikir apa, sih? Belum tentu dia kekasihnya.

Aku menepuk bahu Conchetta. "Hei."

Conchetta menoleh kepadaku. Matanya tampak berbinar-binar, mungkin kagum karena ternyata kami bertemu kembali. Di Milan, yang kini jaraknya bermil-mil jauhnya dari Venesia.

"Tai?" tanyanya kaget sekaligus bersemangat. "Apa kabar?"

"Baik, baik. Tak kusangka kau juga menonton sepakbola," jawabku ringan, alih-alih ingin mengetahui siapa pemuda yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Well, aku suka sepakbola," Conchetta mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Apalagi, jika menonton Claude," Conchetta menepuk bahu pemuda yang di sebelahnya. "Tai, kenalkan, ini Claude, adik laki-lakiku."

_TERIMA KASIH, TUHAN!_ teriakku dalam hati.

"Hai, Claude. Aku Tai," aku menjabat tangan Claude. Claude tersenyum, memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

"Hai, Tai. Senang berkenalan denganmu," ucapnya dengan bahasa Inggris berlogat Prancis.

"Kau tahu, aku juga dulu bermain sepakbola di Jepang," jelasku.

Mata Claude berbinar-binar. "Benarkah?" tanya Claude. "Keren! Apakah kau sehebat Nakata? Nakayama?"

"Oh, tentu tidak. Kalau iya, aku pasti sudah batal ke Italia karena dipanggil untuk bermain dengan timnas Jepang," gurauku. Kami tertawa.

"Claude suka bermain bola," cerita Conchetta. "Olympique Marseille pernah hampir merekrutnya, namun ia lebih memilih pergi ke Milan untuk mengejar impiannya bermain bersama AC Milan, dan..._voilá_!"

"Optimisme yang bagus," senyumku. "Aku suka itu."

Conchetta tersenyum kepadaku, setengah tertawa. Mungkin karena ia merasa aku pernah berkata seperti itu pula kepadanya. Saat itu pula, seorang pria tua berteriak penuh semangat di belakang sana. Aku rasa, ia mengatakan: "_Ognuno, viene qui_! **(4)**"

"Oh, aku harus pergi," ucap Claude. "Pelatih memanggilku."

"Akan kutemui kau nanti," Conchetta mencium pipi adiknya. "Semoga berhasil."

"Trims. Kau juga," senyum Claude kepada kakaknya yang lebih pendek itu. "Hei, sampai jumpa lagi, Tai!" ia melambai kemudian berlari kepada pria tua itu yang merupakan pelatihnya.

"Semoga berhasil!" seruku sambil mengacungkan jempol tinggi-tinggi. Setelah semuanya meninggalkan lapangan, tinggallah aku dan Conchetta di sana. Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat, meskipun matanya menerawang ke bawah.

"Jadi..." ucapnya. "Takdir mempertemukan kita lagi, ya?"

"Begitulah..." ucapku, kini menerawang ke seberang lapangan sana.

"Tapi...mungkin hanya sampai di sini..."

Aku menatapnya kaget. Kali ini, matanya bertemu denganku.

"Setelah ini, aku akan kembali ke Prancis," ujarnya setengah berbisik. "Destinasi terakhirku adalah Milan untuk menemui Claude. Kemudian, esok pagi aku akan menaiki kereta ke Marseille."

Aku terdiam. Hal itu mengingatkanku bahwa esok siang, aku juga harus kembali ke Roma. Kelas akan dimulai tiga hari lagi.

"Kau...mau kuantarkan besok ke stasiun?" tawarku.

"Jangan," bisiknya. "Aku tidak suka ada orang yang mengantarku saat kepergianku—itu akan membuatku sulit berpisah dengannya. Lagipula, aku bisa menjaga diri."

Aku terdiam. "Kalau begitu, setidaknya, bolehkah aku meminta nomor teleponmu?"

Ia terdiam. Kemudian, ia tersenyum kepadaku. "Tidak," ucapnya. "Jangan hubungi aku. Aku ingin mengetes sekali lagi apakah takdir akan mempertemukan kita kembali."

Aku tertawa kecil. Gadis ini benar-benar penasaran tingkat tinggi.

"_Well_, kalau begitu," ia berjinjit sedikit agar tingginya menyamaiku yang lebih tinggi daripadanya. Bibirnya mencapai pipi kananku, lalu aku dapat merasakan kecupan lembut dan hangat di sana. Kemudian, ia berlari meninggalkanku sambil berseru dengan bahagia, "_Arrivederci _**(5)**, Tai!"

Saat ia mulai menghilang dari bayangan, aku masih memegangi pipiku. Wajahku kaget bukan kepalang.

Kalau kemarin aku bilang aku sayang padanya, sekarang...akan kukatakan aku jatuh cinta kepadanya...

* * *

**per essere continuato**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**_**:**_ AKHIRNYA MASA SULIT SELESAI JUGAAAA!! XD Er, kenapa saya bilang masa sulit? Soalnya tiga bab yang berjudul _Tre Città, Un Amore_ ini harus bikin saya bolak balik buka bukunya Kak Gama. Hhh sekarang selesai, SELESAI!!

Eh, bukan artinya petualangan Taichi-ku tersayang ini *ditabrak Koushiro pake bajaj* di Italia udah selesai, lho. Cuma aja mungkin ke depannya Italia gak bakalan digambarin secara saksama seperti tiga bab ini.

Tetep review-nya dooong =D

_PS: Saya udah nemu loh plot buat bikin cerita Koukari! Tapi mau nyelesain ini dulu ahh._

_

* * *

_

**(1)** Semacam bubur/sup yang terbuat dari jagung**  
(2)** Panganan dari daging**  
(3)** "Ayo, Claude! Kau pasti bisa!"**  
(4)** "Kemari semuanya!"**  
(5)** "Selamat tinggal" _(sama kayak judul Bab 1 fic ini)_


	5. We Meet Again

**Un Racconto di Amore**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by akiyoshi hongo_

_chapter five_**  
Ci Incontriamo Ancora**

**

* * *

**

"_Vento, tempo, donne e fortuna — prima voltano e poi tornano, come la luna."  
Wind, time, women and luck — first they turn away and then they come back, like the moon._

_

* * *

_

Waktu terus berlalu. Aku menjalani kuliahku dengan sungguh-sungguh di Italia. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tuaku, Hikari, dan seluruh teman-temanku yang sudah mendukungku agar terus rajin menuntut ilmu. Aku harap, ke depannya, setelah aku menyelesaikan kuliahku ini, aku dapat menjadi arsitek yang hebat.

Dan soal Conchetta...yeah, aku tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya. Setiap malam, aku selalu memikirkannya; apakah ia sampai di Marseille dengan selamat, apakah ia menjadi pemain biola profesional, apakah ia juga merindukanku?

Tak terasa, akhirnya aku dapat menyelesaikan kuliahku, apalagi aku mendapatkan cum laude. Begitu senangnya diriku, apalagi ketika kedua orang tuaku dapat pergi ke Italia dan menghadiri upacara kelulusanku.

"Taichi," sahut Ibu saat upacara selesai. "Apa yang kau rencanakan setelah ini?"

"Mmm..." aku memutar otak untuk berpikir. "Entahlah. Aku masih ingin di Italia. Aku akan mengadu nasib di sini dan mencari pekerjaan dalam bidang arsitektur."

"Kau serius?" tanya Ayah. "Bekerja di sini tidaklah mudah, Taichi. Mungkin saja jika kau kembali ke Jepang, kau malah akan menjadi jauh lebih sukses."

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Yah," jawabku. "Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Italia. Aku ingin tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi. Selain itu..." aku terdiam. "...ada alasan lain mengapa aku masih ingin di Italia..."

Ibu tersenyum menggoda. "Apa itu?"

Aku tersenyum membayangkan senyum Conchetta.

"Aku menunggu takdir mempertemukanku lagi dengan seseorang."

.

-

.

Tiga hari setelah kelulusan, kedua orang tuaku langsung terbang ke Jepang. Sementara itu, segera setelah kelulusan, aku segera mencari kerja dalam bidang arsitektur. Benar kata Ayah; mencari pekerjaan di sini bukanlah perkara mudah. Aku harus mencari kesempatan satu demi satu. Dan waktu sudah berjalan hampir satu bulan, namun aku belum menemukan pekerjaan.

Malam itu, Jyou pulang ke rumah agak cepat. Jyou sudah lulus sebelum aku lulus, dan ia diterima di sebuah rumah sakit untuk bekerja sebagai perawat. Namun kabarnya, tak lama lagi, ia akan naik jabatan sebagai dokter UGD.

"Hei, Taichi," sapanya sambil masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Oh, hai, Jyou. Tumben sekali kau pulang cepat," aku memalingkan wajah dari televisi.

"Yep," tukas Jyou sambil berjalan menuju kulkas—mungkin akan mengambil jus jeruk botolan favoritnya. "Aku mau mengajakmu keluar."

"Wah, wah, sudah naik jabatan, nih?" tanya Taichi. "Asyik, asyik. Traktir, nih."

"Bodoh," gumam Jyou sambil tertawa kecil. "Kata siapa?"

Aku memasamkan wajah. "Yah, jadi aku tetap harus masak malam ini? Sial."

"Sayang sekali, tapi ya, Taichi—kau harus masak makan malam hari ini," Jyou makin tergelak. "Aku ingin mengajakmu menonton konser."

Aku menaikkan alis. "Wow," decakku. "Kau tahu saja hari ini Green Day konser di Roma."

"Siapa yang mau nonton Green Day?" tanya Jyou heran. "Aku tidak suka musik keras."

"Tapi aku suka," ujarku. Lalu, air mukaku berubah. "O-oh, jangan bilang kita mau menonton konser Phil Collins kesukaanmu itu."

Tawa Jyou makin membahana. "Phil Collins tidak datang ke Roma, Taichi!" ucapnya di sela tawanya. "Aku mau mengajakmu nonton resital biola."

_Biola?_

"Ehm, anu..." alisku naik lagi. "_Biola_? Kau serius?"

"Ya. Kenapa tidak?" tanya Jyou. "Aku baru saja melihat pamflet di jalan. Resital biola C.C. Lombardi. Pendatang baru," ia memberikanku sebuah pamflet berwarna kuning dan hanya berisi tulisan-tulisan berwarna hitam. Pasti fotokopian. "Dan kau tidak bisa menolak, karena aku sudah membelikan dua tiket untuk kita." Kemudian Jyou menunjukkan dua lembar tiket.

Aku menyingkirkan pamflet tersebut dari depan wajahku. "Maaf, Jyou. Tapi aku tidak tertarik musik klasik. Ajak sajalah temanmu, atau teman kencanmu, atau siapa lah."

"Aku tidak punya teman kencan, Taichi," Jyou tertawa sinis. "Ayolah, sekali-kali, kan, tak ada salahnya mendengarkan alunan biola. Bagus, lho. Memangnya kau belum pernah mendengarnya?"

Aku terkesiap pelan, kemudian terdiam. Ya, tentu saja aku pernah mendengar alunan musik biola. Dari seorang gadis periang yang bersemangat di Florence, saat ia mencari uang untuk pergi ke kota lainnya di Italia. Dan saat itulah juga aku berkenalan dengannya sekaligus menyukainya. _Conchetta_...

"_Well_, okelah jika kau tidak mau. Aku akan menghubungi temanku—"

"Tunggu," aku bangkit dari sofa, kemudian aku berbalik kepada Jyou. "Aku ikut."

.

-

.

Aku dan Jyou melangkah menuju gedung opera kecil yang ada di tengah kota Roma. Rupanya banyak juga orang yang ingin melihat resital tersebut. Dari jauh, aku dapat melihat orang-orang mengantri masuk menuju gedung opera itu. Aku dan Jyou segera ikut mengantri, kemudian menunjukkan tiket kami, dan masuk menduduki tempat yang masih kosong. Kami mendapat tempat yang cukup nyaman; agak di depan dan di tengah-tengah. Bangku-bangku yang ada masih agak lenggang, namun setidaknya ini sudah cukup banyak untuk resital pertama.

Aku berpikir, alangkah indahnya dan menyenangkan jika seseorang yang berdiri di sana adalah Conchetta. Alangkah anggunnya jika gadis itu yang memainkan biola di sana. Alangkah merdunya jika gadis itu menggesek dawai biolanya. Alangkah... —

Lampu meredup, tanda sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai. Aku mulai menerawang ke depan, ke panggung yang tertutup dengan tirai merahnya. Kemudian, perlahan-lahan tirai itu bergeser, mulai menunjukkan orang yang akan menyuguhkan permainan biolanya.

Saat tirai benar-benar terbuka lebar, mataku membelalak.

_Pikiranku menjadi nyata._

Gadis itu tampak anggun dengan balutan satin warna putih suci. Rambut hitamnya yang disanggul membuatnya makin mempesona. Ia tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Namun yang paling membuatnya makin menakjubkan adalah...permainan biolanya. Jiwanya dan biola tampak menyatu dan itulah pula yang pasti membuat para penonton berdecak kagum.

Aku tersenyum sambil bertekad dalam hati: _aku harus menemuinya._

.

Buket bunga yang baru saja kubeli di seberang jalan menyibakkan wanginya ke hidungku. Aku berjalan pelan menuju backstage. Jantungku berdebar kencang, tak sabar ingin menemui putri malam ini.

Aku berbelok, dan ia di sana. Duduk di depan meja rias dan sedang menatap dirinya pada kaca. Ia menyadari kedatanganku dan menoleh kepadaku. Wajahnya kembali menunjukkan ketidakpercayaan.

"Tai..."

"Conchetta..." aku tersenyum.

Kemudian, ia tampak bahagia. Ia berdiri dan kemudian memelukku hangat.

"Kau bermain dengan sangat baik tadi," ucapku setelah ia melepas pelukannya. "Oh, ini untukmu."

"Wow. Terima kasih," ia menerima buket bunga dariku kemudian mencium wanginya. "Hmm, wanginya," gumamnya, kemudian menaruh buket bunga tersebut di meja riasnya, lalu kembali menatapku.

"Kau ke sini sendiri?" tanya Conchetta memulai obrolan.

"Tidak, aku bersama temanku. Dia yang mengajakku ke sini."

"Mana temanmu?"

"Dia sedang menunggu di luar." Jyou memang menolak ikut ke backstage. "Tak kusangka ternyata C.C. Lombardi adalah kau."

"Yap!" pekiknya riang. "_Conchetta Caroline Lombardi_. Itulah namaku!"

Kami berdua tertawa. Setelah tawa kami mereda, kami kembali saling bertatapan dalam kesunyian.

"Well, keajaiban lagi?" tanyaku setengah berbisik. "Kita bertemu lagi, kan?"

"Tidak Tai," katanya seraya menggeleng pelan. "Jika kita bertemu di Florence, kemudian bertemu lagi di Venesia, Milan, dan Roma, itu namanya bukan keajaiban. Itu artinya, takdir memang berkata bahwa kita akan bersama."

Aku hampir lupa bahwa ia menyebut pertemuan kami ini dengan takdir. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku senang takdir mempertemukan kita," ucapku.

"Aku juga."

Kemudian, kami saling melempar senyum. Kesunyian itu datang lagi. Tak tahan dengan kesunyian itu, tiba-tiba, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Conchetta."

* * *

**per essere continuato**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Buset, udah apdet aja o.o Iya, kayaknya saya terkesan "ngebut" buat nyelesain cerita ini. Soalnya udah gak sabar pengen bikin cerita yang saya bilang ada Koukari-nya itu sih.

Oh iya, di bab yang sebelumnya, saya ngeralat kota Paris dengan Marseille. Soalnya saya lupa keluarganya Conchetta tinggal di Marseille, bukan di Paris, haha (pikun). Tapi tenang aja, ceritanya gak berubah kok. Tetep review yah! X)


	6. No Happy Ending

**Un Racconto di Amore**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by akiyoshi hongo_

_chapter six_**  
Nessuna Conclusione Felice**

**

* * *

**

"_A tutto c'e rimedio, fuorche alla morte."  
There is a cure for everything except death._

_

* * *

_

Sejak saat itu, aku dan Conchetta resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan sejak saat itu pula, kami makin sibuk. Conchetta berhasil memikat banyak orang dengan permainan biolanya, dan karenanya, ia jadi banyak menyelenggarakan resital-resital dan selalu disambut hangat oleh para penontonnya. Sementara itu, aku berhasil menjadi seorang arsitek yang lama kelamaan menuai sukses. Yah, awalnya bekerja di Italia memang tidak semulus yang dibayangkan, malahan berat sekali. Namun, akhirnya aku dapat menghadapi segala rintangan dan kini menjadi salah satu arsitek yang sukses di Italia.

Meski kami sibuk, namun kami tak pernah melupakan satu sama lain. Kami selalu meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu. Dan karena hubungan kami berjalan dengan lancar, kami pun melanjutkan hubungan kami ke jenjang pertunangan beberapa bulan kemudian.

Genap satu tahun kami berhubungan, akhirnya kami siap untuk menikah. Keputusan yang berani, aku tahu. Tapi aku memang pemberani dan pengambil risiko. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku takkan mendapatkan lambang keberanian, kan? Aku mungkin akan mendapatkan lambang...hmm...pengecut? Tidak, tidak sampai segitunya, sih.

Yang pasti, aku berani mengambil resiko apapun, asalkan aku selalu bisa bersama Conchetta...

.

-

.

"Taichi!"

Aku menoleh. Hikari berlari kepadaku, kemudian ia menerjangku. Aku dapat merasakan satu per satu tulangku mengeluarkan suara "krek". Ternyata adikku ini kuat juga.

"Aku kangen kau," bisiknya di telingaku.

"Aku juga, bodoh," bisikku setengah tertawa. Kemudian, ia melepaskan pelukannya. Kini, giliran kedua orang tuaku yang memelukku. Aku senang sekali dapat bertemu keluargaku di sini, di Italia. Mereka datang jauh-jauh ke Jepang hanya untuk menghadiri pernikahanku dan aku sangat terharu.

"Bu, Yah, Hikari, ini Conchetta," aku memperkenalkan Conchetta kepada kedua orang tuaku dan Hikari. Ini kali pertama mereka bertemu. Saat pertunangan kami, Ayah dan Ibu tidak bisa datang, namun mereka setuju dengan hubungan kami, karena kami sudah melakukan perkenalan dengan _video call_ (oh ayolah, ini zaman _high technology_!). Oh, ya. Teman-temanku di Jepang juga sudah tahu tentangnya, karena Hikari selalu memberikan kabar tentangku kepada mereka.

Conchetta menjabat tangan Ayah, Ibu, dan Hikari. "_Moshimoshi, watashi wa_ Conchetta Lombardi _desu_." Conchetta belajar bahasa Jepang mati-matian agar bisa mengenal keluargaku. Awalnya memang agak sulit baginya, namun ia berkata bahwa ia suka belajar bahasa asing yang merupakan sesuatu yang baru baginya. Dan tampaknya keluargaku sangat senang mengetahui ia bisa berbahasa Jepang, karena saat _video call_ beberapa waktu lalu, kami masih menggunakan bahasa Inggris, dengan Hikari sebagai penerjemahnya.

Kemudian, kami berjalan keluar menuju mobil milik Jyou yang akan mengantar kami ke rumahnya—aku masih menumpang tinggal di rumah Jyou, sementara Conchetta tinggal di rumah temannya selama ia di Roma. Saat Ayah dan Ibu mengobrol dengan Conchetta, aku menyempatkan diri mengobrol dengan adik perempuanku yang manis itu.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang hubunganmu dengan Takeru?" tanyaku.

Hikari tertawa kecil, kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Aku membelalak melihat jari manisnya.

"KAU BERTUNANGAN DENGANNYA?!" teriakku melihat sebuah cincin di jari manisnya—membuat orang tuaku dan Conchetta menoleh kepadaku heran. "KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU?!"

"Maaf," ucap Hikari. "Aku tidak mau mengganggumu."

"Hei, hanya memberitahu kau sudah tunangan dengan Takeru, kan, tidak mengganggu waktuku," aku mengerut tidak senang. "Sial. Adik perempuanku bertunangan dengan seorang cowok dan aku tidak mengetahuinya."

"Dan, kau juga tidak tahu aku juga akan menyusulmu kurang dari setahun lagi," Hikari memberikanku senyum menggoda.

Aku menaikkan alis. "Maksudmu...?"

Hikari mengangkat bahu. Aku merasa dunia terbelah dua mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"APAA??????!!!!!"

.

-

.

_Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu itu tiba.  
Hari dimana aku akan menjadi pria sejati. Hari dimana aku akan menjadi lebih jantan. Hari dimana aku...akan menjadi seorang suami..._

"_Taichi Yagami, apakah kau bersedia untuk menerima Conchetta Lombardi sebagai istrimu, dalam susah maupun senang?"_

_Aku tersenyum kepada malaikat yang berdiri di depanku. "Aku bersedia."_

"_Conchetta Lombardi, apakah kau bersedia untuk menerima Taichi Yagami sebagai suamimu, dalam susah maupun senang?"_

_Malaikat itu yang kini tersenyum kepadaku. "Aku bersedia."_

"_Dengan ini, kunyatakan kalian sebagai suami dan istri" adalah kata-kata terbaik yang pernah kudengar dalam hidupku._

.

-

.

Bulan madu yang kami habiskan di Pulau Sisilia telah berakhir. Kami harus kembali ke Roma dan mengerjakan pekerjaan kami masing-masing. Dan ajaibnya, setelah kami kembali dari Sisilia, rezeki menghampiri kami.

Kami segera mendapatkan rumah baru. Namun, tak hanya itu saja. Aku dipercaya untuk menjadi arsitek serta pemimpin proyek pembangunan Italia Tower yang ditargetkan menjadi gedung termegah serta tertinggi di Italia. Selain itu, hal yang paling membahagiakan adalah...

Conchetta hamil! Ia mengandung anak pertama kami! Oh, Tuhan! Puji syukurku atas segala nikmatmu!

Kami berdua sangat bergembira menunggu kehadiran anak pertama kami, apalagi Conchetta. Bahkan, baru saja sebulan Conchetta mengandung, ia sudah mengurangi konsernya serta sudah membeli perlengkapan untuk sang jabang bayi. Setiap kutanya mengapa terlalu buru-buru, ia menjawab, "Aku ingin semuanya berjalan sempurna. Di kamusku, tak ada kata 'gagal'!"

Aku selalu tertawa jika ia mengatakan hal itu. Aku juga selalu berharap semuanya berjalan sempurna. Tak pernah kupikirkan semuanya akan berubah menjadi buruk.

_Semuanya akan baik-baik saja_.

.

-

.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu. Kini, Conchetta sudah mengandung selama tujuh bulan. Itu artinya, tinggal dua bulan lagi menuju hari kebahagiaan kami; anak pertama kami akan lahir.

Kami sudah merencanakan nama anak kami jika ia lahir, masing-masing satu nama perempuan dan satu nama laki-laki. Conchetta tidak mau mengetahui jenis kelamin anak kami terlebih dahulu. Ia berkata, "Biar jadi kejutan saja."

Hari itu, aku sedang bekerja di lokasi konstruksi Italia Tower. Aku sedang mengarahkan para anak buahku agar mereka mengangkut bilah-bilah besi besar yang baru datang ke lantai 49.

"Tai!"

Aku menoleh. Conchetta dengan perut besarnya melambai ke arahku. Di tangannya, ia menggenggam sebuah kantung plastik.

"Hei," aku berjalan kepadanya kemudian mencium keningnya. "Bagaimana kabar si calon ibu ini?"

Ia tertawa kecil. "Baik-baik saja. Aku membawakan calon ayah lasagna favoritnya," ia menunjukkanku kantung plastik yang digenggamnya kepadaku.

"Wah, terima kasih...hei," aku mengerut melihat kepalanya. "Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan helm? Di sini bahaya, kau kan tahu."

"Ah, aku tidak perlu menggunakan helm," tukasnya.

"Hei, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi—ambil dan pakai helm," aku berkata dengan nada yang agak memaksa.

"Tenang saja," ucapnya. "Aku merasa hari ini hari keberuntunganku. Takkan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, kok. Percayalah padaku. Hei, kau bisa izin pulang cepat, kan, hari ini? Aku ingin membeli peralatan untuk si kecil."

Aku tertawa. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi akan kuusahakan—kau tahu, kan, bosku?"

"Tak masalah. Akan kutunggu, oke?" ia mengecup pipiku. "Sampai jumpa nanti."

Kemudian, ia berlalu entah kemana karena aku kembali berbicara dengan anak buahku.

.

_Krek!_

Tak berapa lama kemudian, aku seperti mendengar bunyi yang agak aneh. Aku memandang sekitar, namun tak ada apa-apa.

"_Il pericolo! Il pericolo!_ **(1)**" aku mendengar seseorang berseru. Kami semua mendongak ke atas, kemudian mata kami membulat melihat apa yang terjadi.

Rantai yang menarik bilah-bilah besi besar ke lantai 49 terlepas dan seluruh bilah besinya jatuh ke bawah.

"_Funzionamento!_ **(2)**" aku berseru kepada anak buahku untuk menjauhi lokasi. Ketika, aku memandang kembali ke bawah bilah besi yang berjatuhan itu—

—Conchetta duduk di bawah sana.

"CONCHETTA!!" teriakku. Namun, Conchetta tampak diam tak berkutik, sementara bilah-bilah besi itu rasanya terjatuh makin cepat.

"CONCHETTAAAAA!!!" aku berlari ke arahnya, namun saat itu ada sebagian pikiranku yang berkata: _Sudah terlambat, sudah terlambat_, dan membuat lariku terasa pelan seperti diberi efek _slow motion_.

_BRAKKKKKKKK!!!_

Waktu terasa seperti berhenti setelah suara itu terdengar. Tak ada reaksi, sampai akhirnya aku sadar akan sesuatu.

Bilah-bilah besi itu telah terjatuh ke tanah. Menimpa seseorang di bawahnya. Seseorang yang paling kusayang di dunia ini. Tidak, bahkan mungkin dua orang yang paling kusayang di dunia ini. Dua orang yang seharusnya dapat kuselamatkan karena kejadian itu terjadi persis di depan mataku.

Tanpa sadar, air mataku turun membasahi pipiku.

"TIDAAAAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

.

-

.

_Malaikat itu telah tiada. Buah hatinya juga telah tiada._

_Kedua orang itu telah pergi. Pergi selama-lamanya dari dunia ini. Meninggalkanku sendiri di dunia fana yang bodoh ini._

.

-

.

Aku berhenti dari proyek itu. Tentu bukanlah hal yang mengejutkan jika aku berhenti.

Kini, aku sedang duduk terdiam di depan komputer. Aku sedang mengakses internet, membaca berita _PEMAIN BIOLA TEWAS DALAM KONSTRUKSI ITALIA TOWER_ yang menjadi pembicaraan hangat di seantero Italia. Tak ada yang mendampingiku di sini. Aku sendirian.

Jyou sudah meninggalkan Italia. Ia kembali ke Jepang, namun kudengar ia sedang pergi ke Afrika untuk menangani salah satu pandemi penyakit hebat yang sedang terjadi di sana. Jadi tak mungkin ia menemaniku di sini saat ini.

Orangtuaku juga ada di Jepang. Tidak mungkin mereka menemaniku di sini saat ini.

Hikari...ia telah menikah dengan Takeru, dan dengan bodohnya aku tak bisa menghadiri pernikahannya. Aku sudah mencoba merayu bosku, namun ia tak memberiku pengertian. Hikari pun menjalankan pernikahannya tanpaku. Kini, ia sedang berbulan madu ke Hong Kong, dan aku tak mungkin mengganggunya, karena selama ini ia sudah berusaha untuk tidak menggangguku. Jadi tentu saja ia tak bisa menemaniku di sini saat ini.

Aku benar-benar _sendiri_.

Aku berdiri dan membiarkan komputerku tetap menyala. Aku berjalan terhunyung ke balkon kamarku—kamarku terletak di lantai dua. Aku menerawang ke bawah. Tanpa sadar, air mataku menetes untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

_Bodohnya aku,_ gumamku dalam hati. _Aku telah membunuh dua orang yang sangat kucintai..._

Aku masih ingat kata-kata Conchetta saat ia begitu semangat membeli peralatan untuk calon anak kami.

"_Aku ingin semuanya berjalan sempurna. Di kamusku, tak ada kata 'gagal'!"_

Aku masih ingat kata-kata Conchetta saat ia tak mau mengetahui jenis kelamin bayi kami meskipun bisa dicek.

"_Biar jadi kejutan saja."_

Dan aku masih ingat kata-kata Conchetta yang paling menusuk: saat ia bilang hari itu adalah hari keberuntungannya.

"_Tenang saja. Aku merasa hari ini hari keberuntunganku. Takkan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, kok. Percayalah padaku."_

Namun itu semua tidak menjadi nyata! Itu bukanlah hari keberuntungannya, dan justru malah terjadi hal yang buruk di sana! Dia mati! _Dia mati_!! Dia meninggalkanku selama-lamanya dari dunia ini!

"HEI, TUHAN!!!" teriakku sambil menerawang ke langit. "KENAPA KAU AMBIL DUA NYAWA YANG SANGAT KUCINTAI! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGAMBIL NYAWAKU?! AKU RELA MATI DEMI MEREKA!!! KEMBALIKAN CONCHETTA DAN ANAKKU PADAKU, KEMUDIAN CABUT SAJA NYAWAKU!!!"

Namun Tuhan tak menjawabku. Aku makin merasa putus asa.

Aku tak ingin hidup di dunia ini lagi. Lebih baik aku mati saja.

Aku memanjat pagar balkon. Kemudian, dengan menjaga keseimbanganku, aku berdiri di atas pagar balkon yang cukup tebal.

"Selamat tinggal dunia," bisikku lirih sambil memejamkan mata. Kini seluruh badanku bergetar. "Aku tidak tahan lagi hidup bersamamu. Ayah, Ibu, Hikari...maafkan aku..."

.

_DING!_

.

Aku membuka mata. Kupikir aku sudah mati, namun ternyata tidak. Sebuah suara menyadarkanku. Aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya—

.

_DING!_

.

Suara itu jadi membuatku penasaran.

Perlahan-lahan, aku turun dari pagar balkon, kemudian berjalan terseok-seok ke komputerku. Kemudian, aku melihat sesuatu di layar komputer.

.

_**lovebirds_takenouchi:**__ Taichi? Kau di sana?_

.

Aku sadar bahwa aku tidak sendiri. Aku masih punya seseorang yang menemaniku. Saat ini, meski nun jauh di sana.

Sora Takenouchi. Sahabat terbaikku.

Aku mengusap air mataku, kemudian mulai mengetik balasan.

.

_**kamiya-taichi:**__ Ya._

_**lovebirds_takenouchi:**__ Kau sibuk, ya? Lama sekali menjawabnya.**  
lovebirds_takenouchi:**__ Apa kabarmu? Sudah lama kita tidak mengobrol.**  
lovebirds_takenouchi:**__ Habisnya kalau aku menelponmu, selalu saja tidak aktif._

_**kamiya-taichi:**__ Begitulah.**  
kamiya-taichi:**__ Bagaimana kau sendiri?_

_**lovebirds_takenouchi:**__ Baik-baik saja.**  
lovebirds_takenouchi:**__ Yang lainnya mengirimi salam, tuh._

_**kamiya-taichi:**__ Wah, jadi kangen.**  
kamiya-taichi:**__ Sampaikan salamku juga untuk mereka, ya. Terutama Koushiro, aku kangen sekali dengannya_

_**lovebirds_takenouchi:**__ Tentu.**  
lovebirds_takenouchi:**__ Oh, ya. Bagaimana dengan Conchetta?**  
lovebirds_takenouchi:**__ Apakah anak pertama kalian sudah lahir?_

.

Aku merasa air mataku akan keluar lagi, namun aku menahannya. Tetapi, jariku juga menjadi kaku. Kalau bisa, aku ingin sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

.

_**lovebirds_takenouchi:**__ Taichi? Kau masih di sana?_

.

Namun, kini jari-jariku mulai kembali menelusuri tombol-tombol di _keyboard_ dan menuliskan sebuah kalimat yang menusuk hatiku.

.

_**kamiya-taichi:**__ Dia sudah mati._

_

* * *

_

**per essere continuato**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Update:** ANCUR ANCUR ANCUR!!! Ini sebab karena terlalu ngebet pengen nyelesain cerita ini =='!! Hhh, tapi gak papa lah. Hebat juga saya dalam sehari bisa bikin dua chapter. Apakah akan bertambah menjadi 3 chapter? Rasanya tidak, karena setelah ini saya pengen nonton MU vs Blackburn, hehe.

Yang menyenangkannya lagi, _it's time for Taiora_, huahahaha! XD

BTW, ada yang nangis gak waktu baca Conchetta mati? *ngarep banget uhuyy* Judul chapter ini juga menjebak sekali yah. Hoho. Tenang, tenang. Endingnya masih rada lama.

Satu lagi. Pengen juga ikut Indonesian Fanfiction Award 2009 deh, meski masih baru dalam dunia fanfiction dan juga belom ngerti banyak soal fic. Masalahnya, otak gak mau diajak kompromi nih—gak ngerti-ngerti soal IFA 2009 =='

Review yah! =)

* * *

**(1)** "Bahaya! Bahaya!"**  
(2)** "Lari!"


	7. A Fight

**Un Racconto di Amore**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by akiyoshi hongo_

_chapter seven_**  
Una Lotta**

**

* * *

**

"_Chi per amor si piglia, per rabbia si scapiglia."  
Those who fight over love end up pulling their hair out._

_

* * *

_

Kedua koperku terjatuh ke lantai. Aku termengu melihat dia.

_Sora Takenouchi_. Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatnya. Ia masih seperti dulu; masih terlihat feminin dan dewasa. Sedangkan aku? Kami sudah tidak bertemu selama beberapa tahun dan aku sekarang terlihat seperti anjing yang mencari belas kasihan.

"Taichi..." ia menyebutkan namaku. Suara hangat yang sudah lama tak kudengar itu terdengar begitu merdu...

Aku berjalan gontai kepadanya. Jalanku mungkin sudah sepelan siput, malah lebih lambat. Setelah aku tinggal beberapa meter dengannya, barulah aku mempercepat langkahku dan memeluknya. Tanpa sadar, air mataku ikut menetes. Aku benar-benar terlihat seperti pecundang.

Namun, seakan ia bisa membaca pikiranku, Sora berbisik, "Menangislah semaumu, Taichi. Aku takkan menganggapmu laki-laki yang cengeng."

.

-

.

Dengan kereta bawah tanah, kami menuju apartemen Sora yang juga masih ada di Odaiba. Sora kini tinggal sendiri. Kedua orang tuanya pindah ke Amerika. Ayahnya menjadi dosen di sana dan ibunya menjadi guru ikebana. Sementara itu, ia memutuskan menyelesaikan kuliah di sini, di Jepang. Kini, ia telah menyelesaikan kuliah, sama sepertiku, dan ia sedang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan desain pakaian tradisional Jepang.

Ya, aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke Jepang. Italia sudah menjadi kenangan burukku. Mungkin aku takkan mau lagi pergi ke sana. Negara itu terlalu menyakitkan.

"Orang tuamu sedang pergi ke luar kota, ziarah ke makam kakek dan nenekmu, dan mungkin akan pulang beberapa hari lagi," jelas Sora sambil membuka pintu apartemennya—masih apartemen yang sama seperti yang ditinggalinya dulu. "Mereka tak menitipkan kunci."

Aku masih diam. Sora rupanya masih sangat dekat dengan keluargaku. Bahkan kalau keluargaku pergi, kunci dititipkan kepadanya.

"Kau mau menelpon mereka?"

"Tidak," jawabku lemah. "Aku tak mau mengkhawatirkan mereka."

"Bagaimana dengan Hikari? Kau mau mengabarinya?"

"Tidak," kembali aku hanya menjawab lemah. "Aku sudah banyak merepotkannya. Lagipula, ia sedang bersenang-senang bersama Takeru. Aku pasti mengganggunya jika aku menelponnya."

Sora tersenyum tipis. "Kau anggota keluarga yang baik, Taichi."

Aku tersenyum pahit. "Aku harap begitu."

Sora duduk di sofa. Ia menepuk-nepukkan sofa tersebut, mengisyaratkan agar sebaiknya aku duduk. Aku menurut dan duduk di sampingnya. Mataku menerawang ke bawah. Aku tak sanggup lagi memperlihatkan wajah pecundangku.

"Sekarang, kau bisa menceritakan semuanya," ucapnya pelan. "Itupun jika kau _mau_ menceritakannya."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menceritakannya," aku berusaha menggali kembali memori buruk itu. Kemudian aku akan membuang memori itu dengan cara menceritakannya kepada Sora.

"A-aku tidak terlalu mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Kejadian itu berlalu begitu cepat, sampai aku tidak dapat melihatnya," ucapku terbata-bata. "Rantai pengangkut terlepas dan bilah-bilah besi itu jatuh ke bawah. Begitu aku mengkoordinir anak buahku untuk lari, ternyata ia ada di bawah bilah-bilah besi tersebut dan..." tanpa sadar air mataku turun. "Aku tahu hatiku sudah berkata semuanya telah terlambat, namun aku masih berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya. Sebelum ia berhasil dilarikan ke rumah sakit, ia dan anakku sudah...pergi..."

"Taichi..." ia menenangkanku sambil mengelus-elus bahuku. Rasanya sedikit lebih baik ketika ia melakukannya. "Aku tahu ini berat. Tapi aku tahu kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau adalah salah satu laki-laki terkuat yang pernah kutemui. Kau pasti bisa mengarungi semua ini. Aku percaya padamu."

Aku memandangnya dengan mata yang sembap. Kemudian, aku memeluknya, kembali membuat bahunya basah.

"Terima kasih, Sora," bisikku. "Kau juga salah satu perempuan terbaik yang pernah kutemui."

.

-

.

"_Tai..."_

"_...Conchetta?"_

"_Tai..."_

"_Conchetta, dimana kau...? Aku tak dapat melihatmu."_

"_Tai, aku di sini...dengarlah suaraku..."_

"_Conchetta? Conchetta?!"_

"_Tai—AAAAAAA...!!!"_

"_CONCHETTAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"_

.

-

.

"AAAAAAAAAAKKKH!!!"

Aku terbangun, kaget bukan kepalang. Aku berusaha mengatur napasku yang tersengal-sengal. Aku menaruh tangan kananku di kening, sementara tangan kiriku menopang badanku pada kasur. Itu hanya mimpi. _Hanya mimpi_. Namun mengapa mimpi rasanya begitu menyakitkan?

Aku bangkit dari kasur, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Kubuka pintu kamar tersebut dan aku langsung berada di ruang tengah. Di sana sepi, tak ada siapa-siapa. Yang ada hanyalah sinar matahari yang menilik masuk melalui jendela besar. Aku memandang ke jam yang berada di dinding. Jam menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Berarti ada dua kemungkinan: aku masih _jetlack_ atau aku memang seperti kukang yang malas.

Aku melangkah menuju dapur kecil yang berada di ujung ruangan. Di kulkas, tertempel: "Berangkat kerja, pulang jam 5. Sarapan sudah kusiapkan di atas meja. Kalau mau buat makan, ambil saja bahan-bahan di kulkas semaumu. Kalau mau pergi, bawa saja kuncinya, aku membawa kunci cadangan—Sora."

Aku tersenyum tipis. Sora memang benar-benar baik hati. Ia sudah mengizinkanku tinggal di apartemennya untuk sementara, di kamar tidur bekas kedua orang tuanya, dan ia juga mengizinkanku mengambil bahan makanan. Aku jadi berhutang budi padanya.

Aku duduk di kursi, kemudian menyantap sarapan buatan Sora yang ada di atas meja makan. Ia memasak _omelette rice_. Meski sudah agak dingin, namun masakannya tetap lezat.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Koushiro. Aku kangen sekali dengannya. Maka itu, aku segera mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, aku ingin sikat gigi. Namun, begitu kulihat, hanya ada satu sikat gigi berwarna pink, dan aku yakin sekali itu milik Sora. Tak mungkin aku menggunakan sikat gigi yang sama dengan dirinya—dia pasti merasa jijik. Jadi, aku mencoba mencari sikat gigi. Aku mencari ke sekitar kamar mandi, namun tak ada. Setelah menggunakan kimono handuk yang masih terlipat dengan rapi, aku keluar dan mencoba mencari di setiap laci dan lemari yang ada. Aku pergi ke dapur...tak ada. Aku pergi ke kamar yang kupakai...tak ada juga.

Aku kembali ke ruang tengah, melihat ada sebuah meja kecil yang memiliki tiga tingkat laci. Aku membuka laci pertama...tak ada. Aku membuka laci kedua...tak ada juga. Aku pun membuka laci ketiga, berharap dapat menemukan sikat gigi yang masih menganggur. Ketika kubuka, aku merogoh-rogoh isinya. Aku tidak menemukan sikat gigi, namun aku menemukan sesuatu yang membuatku terbelalak.

Aku menemukan selembar foto. Foto tersebut adalah foto Sora dengan seseorang yang kukenal. Rambutnya pirang. Matanya biru...

Yamato Ishida.

Mereka sedang saling merangkul di sana. Mereka tampak bahagia. Cahaya matahari yang menerpa foto itu menampilkan jelas senyum yang mengembang di bibir mereka. Namun, ketika kulihat baik-baik, ada bekas tetesan air di sana.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

.

-

.

TING TONG!

"_Taichi_!" pekik Koushiro ketika membuka pintu rumahnya. "Wow! Kapan kau kembali dari Italia?!"

"Kemarin. Maaf tidak memberitahukanmu—aku mendadak datang ke sini," aku mengangkat bahu.

"Masuklah!" ajak Koushiro, tampaknya senang sekali. Aku melangkah memasuki rumah keluarga Izumi. Koushiro masih tinggal bersama kedua orang tuanya. Tidak, ia tidak manja. Hanya saja, ia merasa tidak ingin meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya sebelum ia memiliki seorang istri. Sungguh anak yang berbudi baik, meskipun ia hanyalah anak tiri.

"Wah, Taichi sudah pulang dari Italia?" aku melihat ibu Koushiro sedang memasak di dapur.

"Iya, Bi," senyumku kepadanya. "Apa kabar?"

"Baik-baik saja. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berjumpa," beliau membalas senyumku. Kemudian, Koushiro mengajakku masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia keluar sebentar untuk mengambil minuman, kemudian kembali lagi ke kamar dengan membawa dua kaleng jus anggur.

"Mana ayahmu?" tanyaku memulai obrolan.

"Ke luar, sedang bermain golf bersama rekan-rekannya," Koushiro duduk di kursi komputernya sambil membuka kaleng jus anggurnya.

"Oh," jawabku pelan sambil ikut membuka kaleng jus anggurku. "Kau tidak kerja?"

"Tidak, aku sedang cuti." Koushiro juga sudah lulus dan kata Hikari, kini ia menjadi _programmer_ salah satu perusahaan elektronik besar. "Oh, iya. Apa kabar istrimu?"

Aku merenung. "Dia tewas dalam kecelakaan di konstruksi."

Koushiro kaget. "Aku ikut bersimpati..."

"Yeah, terima kasih," jawabku lirih. Aku berusaha untuk terlihat baik-baik saja, karena aku merasa sudah cukup dikasihani. "Maka itu, aku berhenti dari pekerjaanku dan memutuskan pulang ke Jepang."

"Lalu, kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Koushiro lagi. "Bukankah orang tuamu sedang pergi ke luar kota dan Hikari masih di Hong Kong?"

"Aku tinggal di apartemen Sora," ujarku. "Hei, jangan berpikir macam-macam, ya. Aku hanya menumpang untuk sementara, kok."

"Memang siapa yang berpikir macam-macam?" Koushiro mengernyit.

"Oh, iya. Soal Sora..." aku teringat akan foto tersebut. "Ada apa dengannya dan Yamato?"

Koushiro tampak kaget, namun ia berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya. "Tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Kau bohong. Kau kaget mendengar pertanyaanku. Itu artinya ada apa-apa."

"Si-siapa yang berbohong? Tak ada apa-apa, kok."

"Sebaiknya kau menjawabku, Koushi," suaraku bergetar menahan amarah. Aku tidak suka ada yang berpura-pura tidak tahu, apalagi soal sahabatku. "Tadi aku melihat foto Sora bersama Yamato dengan bekas tetesan air."

"_W-well_, bisa saja itu bukan air mata—"

"Hei, hei. Aku tidak mengucapkan bahwa itu bekas air mata." Koushiro tampak gelagapan. "Nah, berarti ada apa-apa, kan?"

Koushiro hanya diam menggigit bibirnya.

"Mereka...pacaran..."

"...apa?..."

"Mereka pacaran, Taichi. Tapi kini mereka telah putus," Koushiro menegaskan sekali lagi.

Wajahku pasti kini sedang menyiratkan kekagetan yang amat sangat. Sora dan Yamato pacaran? _Pacaran_? Kedengarannya agak sulit dipercaya bagiku.

"K-kapan?"

"Tak lama setelah kau menikah," jelas Koushiro. "Yamato menyatakannya saat ia dan band-nya sedang bermain, dan Sora menerimanya."

Kini akulah menggigit bibir. "Kenapa mereka putus...?"

Koushiro memandang ke bawah. "Maaf, Taichi, aku...—"

"JAWAB AKU, KOUSHIRO!!" amarahku meluap seraya aku mencengkram kerah bajunya. Ia pun terdesak bangkit dari duduknya.

"_Yamato selingkuh_!!"

Aku termengu _shock_. "_What the_...?"

"Dengan ketenarannya, sekarang jadi suka mabuk-mabukan di klab malam, dan pers suatu hari memergokinya tidur bersama banyak wanita di klub yang selalu didatanginya—Tropiclub! Maka itulah mereka putus!!" jelas Koushiro dengan nada terdesak. "Sekarang, lepaskan aku!!!"

Mulutku masih termengu lebar, benar-benar tak percaya dengan perilaku Yamato. Ya, dia memang sudah tenar dan dikenal seantero Jepang dengan _band_nya itu. Namun aku tak percaya bahwa dia akan melakukan hal yang tabu seperti tu. Dan yang paling membuatku marah adalah dia menyakiti hati Sora. Hati seorang gadis baik yang harusnya ia bersyukur karena ia memilikinya.

Tanpa sadar, iblis mengendalikan tubuhku dan membuat kakiku melangkah keluar dari kamar Koushiro, tanpa mendengarkan Koushiro berteriak memanggil namaku.

.

-

.

Kubuka pintu Tropiclub—aku tahu lokasinya karena aku pernah melewati tempat tabu tersebut—dengan kasar. Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan isi klub tersebut; aku tak melihat ada wanita berbaju minim yang sedang menari di tiang ataupun lampu dan musik disko gila. Mataku berkelabat mencari-cari Yamato Ishida, pemuda brengsek yang awalnya kuanggap adalah teman baikku.

Dia bukan teman baikku lagi. Dia musuhku karena telah membuat Sora menjadi hancur.

Akhirnya, kutemukan dia. Seorang pemuda yang dari sosok belakangnya saja aku sudah tahu bahwa ia adalah Yamato. Dengan penuh amarah, aku berjalan kepadanya, dan tampaknya langkah kakiku sukses membuatnya menoleh. Wajahnya memerah, matanya terlihat sayu. Jelas sekali bahwa ia sedang mabuk.

"Oh, _hik_, Taichi!" pekiknya dengan nada menjijikkan itu. "Kapan kau pulang, _hik_, dari Italia?"

Sebelum ia sempat berkata-kata lagi, aku mengerang mengumpulkan seluruh tenagaku kemudian meninju wajahnya yang memuakkan itu. Ia terlempar ke belakang, membuat orang-orang berpekik panik. Punggungnya mengenai meja bar dan kursi-kursinya, kemudian ia terduduk di bawah. Setelah merintih sedikit, ia berdiri kembali.

"Hei, apa masalahmu, kawan—" Kembali kulayangkan kepalan tanganku, kali ini di pipinya. Kini, hanya wajahnya saja yang terdorong ke belakang.

"Taichi, hentikan!!" Koushiro yang berhasil mengejarku segera mencegatku. Ia memegang kedua tanganku yang bersiap akan meninjunya kembali ke punggungku.

"Jangan sekali-kali panggil aku 'kawan', karena kau bukan kawanku lagi!!" teriakku penuh dengan amarah. "Berani-beraninya kau menyakiti hati Sora! Dia gadis baik-baik dan seharusnya kau bersyukur karena memiliki hatinya. Tapi KAU malah membuat hatinya teriris-iris!! Takkan kumaafkan kau!"

"Kau tau juga hal itu rupanya—aku berani bertaruh bahwa Koushiro yang menceritakannya kepadamu..." gumam Yamato sambil menatap kepada Koushiro yang masih memegang tanganku di belakang. "Lalu, apa pedulimu? Jangan bilang kau suka dengannya—apa kau lupa dengan istrimu yang ada di rumah?"

Aku menggeram makin keras.

"Lagipula, itu, kan, kisah lama. Dan, oh, mari kuralat perkataanmu," Yamato tersenyum sinis. "Dia bukan gadis baik-baik. Dia hanyalah gadis sialan yang tidak bisa melangkah maju melupakan cinta pertamanya, yaitu orang bodoh semacam kau, Taichi!!"

Emosiku meredam. Aku dibuat kaget untuk kesekian harinya kali ini.

"_Apa kau bilang_...?" bisikku lirih.

"Heh, ternyata tepat sekali kupanggil kau 'bodoh' karena kau begitu bodoh sampai tak menyadarinya!" Yamato tertawa keras, namun nadanya seperti menyindirku. "Dia suka kau, Taichi! Dia suka kau sejak kalian masih kecil!! Dan kau pergi meninggalkannya, menemukan wanita lain yang kau anggap pantas untuk mendampingimu. Justru KAU yang membuat hatinya hancur, sadarlah Taichi!! Aku hanya mengutarakan perasaanku yang sejak dulu kupendam kepadanya, dan aku juga terkejut ia menerimaku begitu saja—padahal aku tahu ia menyukaimu! Kupikir ia telah melupakanmu, namun ternyata...ia masih suka menyebut namamu jika menyebut namaku!!!"

Aku sedikit memalingkan muka, tak percaya dengan penjelasan Yamato tadi. _Sora menyukaiku_? Kenapa ia tidak mengatakan sejak dahulu? Kenapa ia terus menyembunyikan perasaannya terhadapku? Padahal, jika ia mengatakannya, jika ia mengatakannya kepadaku...—

"Benar, kan? Kini kau percaya padaku, kan? Dia hanyalah gadis sialan—"

"HIYEAAAHHHHH!!!" emosiku meledak lagi mendengarnya ia menyebut Sora dengan 'gadis sialan'. Aku berhasil memberontak dari cengkraman Koushiro dan segera meninjunya lagi. Terus, terus, dan terus, sampai akhirnya ia membalas. Pertengkaran kami ditonton oleh seluruh orang di klub tersebut. Koushiro dan salah satu kawan Yamato berusaha menghentikan kami berdua, namun kami berdua terlalu dibakar oleh amarah. Kami bahkan hampir saling melukai satu sama lain dengan kursi jika tidak mendengar suara sirine polisi yang tampaknya dipanggil oleh seseorang di klub itu.

.

-

.

Aku membuka pintu apartemen Sora. Untungnya, polisi hanya menahanku sebentar dan menginterogasi, tidak langsung menjebloskanku ke penjara. Begitu juga dengan Yamato, ia bernasib sama denganku. Tapi segera setelah kami diizinkan pulang, aku langsung keluar tanpa mau lagi melihat wajah Yamato yang babak belur dan agak berdarah di beberapa bagian.

Ya, wajahku juga seperti Yamato; babak belur, tetapi tidak separah dia. Bagian wajahku yang berdarah hanyalah ujung bibirku yang agak sobek dan pelipisku. Namun, itu sudah cukup membuat Sora bertanya-tanya dan kaget.

"Taichi, kenapa kau baru pulang se—astaga, kenapa dengan wajahmu?!"

"Lihat saja di media besok," jawabku acuh sambil memasuki kamarku dan menutup pintunya, kemudian duduk di tempat tidurku. Jelas saja media akan memberitakannya besok. Aku bertengkar dengan seorang personil band terkenal. Pasti seseorang memotret kejadian itu dan mengirimnya ke pihak pers. Memalukan memang, tapi aku tak peduli.

Aku tak ingin berbicara dengan Sora. Dia pasti akan terus meluncurkan pertanyaan soal luka-lukaku ini. Dan jika aku mengatakan aku bertengkar dengan mantannya, ia pasti akan makin terkejut. Mungkin bisa saja pingsan.

Tapi tiba-tiba, Sora masuk ke kamarku, membawa kotak P3K. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, bahkan ketika ia duduk di sebelahku dan mulai mengobati luka-luka di wajahku.

"Sora, aku tidak perlu dioba—"

"Sssh," desisnya pelan. "Diamlah sebentar. Lukamu bisa menjadi infeksi jika tidak segera diobati."

Aku tak bisa menolak niat baiknya tersebut, makanya aku diam saja. Gerakan tangannya sangat berhati-hati sehingga aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali saat ia mengobatiku. Setelah selesai, ia memasukkan segala obat yang dikeluarkannya kembali ke dalam kotak putih dengan gambar palang berwarna merah di depannya itu. Namun, ia tidak langsung keluar dari kamar.

"Sekarang, bisa kau jelaskan padaku darimana kau dapatkan luka-luka ini?" tanya Sora dengan nada yang lembut, membuat amarahku yang tadi memuncak kini menjadi mereda.

Aku menghela napas. "Well, aku bertengkar dengan Yamato."

Mata Sora membulat. "A-a-apa? K-ke-kenapa—"

"Sora, aku tahu dia menyakiti hatimu, dan aku hanya kesal melihat perlakuannya itu."

"D-dari mana kau tahu...?"

"Aku melihat fotomu bersama Yamato dengan bekas air mata saat aku sedang mencari sikat gigi, jadi kutanyakan hal itu kepada Koushiro, dan dia menceritakan semuanya," terangku.

Sora menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, tampak frustasi menerima segala penjelasanku.

"Jangan salahkan Koushiro. Aku yang memaksanya."

Sora masih tidak membuka tangannya.

"Dan..." aku menghela napas. "Sora, apa kau...menyukaiku...?"

Barulah kali ini ia membuka wajahnya. Tapi wajah yang terkejut itu belum terhapus dari sana. Yang ada, ia malah semakin shock, dan aku sangat takut ia pingsan di depan mataku.

"D-da-dari—"

"Yamato mengucapkan segalanya kepadaku selagi kami sibuk menghajar kepala satu sama lain," jawabku dengan sarkastik. "Sora, apa kau _memang_ menyukaiku?"

Sora diam saja, menggigit bibirnya.

"Sora...—"

"Ya! Aku _dulu_ menyukaimu!" jawab Sora frustasi. "Sejak kita kecil dahulu, aku benar-benar suka kepadamu, Taichi!"

Aku memandang ke bawah lirih. Sementara itu, seperti tidak mau mendengar pertanyaan dariku soal itu lagi, ia segera mengambil kotak P3K yang dibawanya, kemudian membuka pintu kamarku.

"Apa _sekarang_ kau masih menyukaiku, Sora?" tanyaku sebelum ia keluar.

Ia terdiam selama beberapa detik di ambang pintu. Kemudian, ia berbalik menghadapku. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu." Akhrnya ia keluar dan menutup pintu kamarku.

* * *

**per essere continuato**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Sepertinya untuk yang satu ini harus saya beri rating M =='


	8. Do I Love You Too? Do You Still Love Me?

**Un Racconto di Amore**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by akiyoshi hongo_

_chapter eight_**  
T****i Amo (Troppo)? Voi (Ancora) Mi Ami?**

**

* * *

**

"_Chi da donna e amato—e ricco e fortunato."  
He who is loved by a woman is fortunate and rich._

_

* * *

_

Sejak saat itu, justru hubunganku dan Sora menjadi agak merenggang. Tak ada pembicaraan pada saat makan malam, yang ada hanyalah suara yang berasal dari acara lawak di televisi—yang sama sekali tidak juga membuat suasana menjadi cair. Keeskoan harinya, ia juga tidak mengucap sepatah katapun

Aku gerah dengan suasana seperti ini. Aku tahu ia pasti kesal kepadaku. Karenanya, hari ini—dua hari setelah kami berbicara tentang "itu", aku bangun lebih pagi, kemudian mandi, dan segera setelah berpakaian, aku menemuinya di ruang tengah. Ia sedang menuliskan memo kepadaku—pasti ia mengira aku akan bangun kesiangan seperti biasanya. Namun, ia segera berhenti menulis saat melihatku mendekatinya.

Aku menghela napas. "Dengar, maafkan aku."

"Maaf untuk apa?" tanyanya dengan nada cuek. "Aku tidak marah padamu, kok."

"Kau _marah_, Sora. Makanya kau tidak berbicara denganku selama beberapa hari terakhir ini."

Sora diam saja "Makanan ada di atas meja." Kemudian ia menyandang tas tangannya. "Dan besok, orang tuamu sudah datang."

Aku tak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa. Tentu aku senang dengan kedatangan orangtuaku, tapi ada satu masalah yang harus kuselesaikan terlebih dahulu.

"Aku mau ikut denganmu."

Sora berhenti melangkah. Kemudian, ia berbalik. "Apa?"

"Boleh, kan?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku bisa mati kebosanan jika aku terus berada di sini. Koushiro pasti sedang bekerja sekarang. Mungkin dari kantormu nanti aku bisa berjalan-jalan sendiri."

Sora melipat tangannya, lalu memutar bola matanya. "Terserahlah."

Aku tersenyum. "Trims."

Kantor Sora merupakan gedung bertingkat, layaknya kebanyakan bangunan lain di kota metropolitan ini. Aku dan Sora segera memasuki bangunan tersebut, kemudian menaiki elevator. Kebetulan tidak ada siapa-siapa yang ikut masuk ke dalam elevator ini.

"Boleh, kan, aku ikut ke atas?" tanyaku sambil menyeringai karena terlambat menanyakan pertanyaan ini—yeah, tentu saja karena kami sudah menaiki elevator.

"Bosku lumayan baik."

Bunyi _TING!_ terdengar, tatkala pintu elevator terbuka. Aku dapat melihat kantor Sora yang cukup luas itu, dan langsung menemukan meja resepsionis dimana seorang wanita sedang menerima telepon. Di depan meja resepsionis tersebut, banyak sekali pegawai yang sibuk berlalu lalang membawa berbagai dokumen. Dapat kusimpulkan bahwa saat ini pekerjaan mereka—termasuk Sora—pasti sedang sibuk-sibuknya.

"Pagi, Ayako," ucap Sora kemudian berjalan melintasi meja resepsionis mendekati mesin absen.

"Sebentar. Oh, pagi, Sora!" sapa gadis di resepsionis yang dipanggil Ayako itu sambil sambil menyingkirkan sebentar gagang telepon yang sedang dipegangnya. "Kau bawa teman?"

"Uh? Yeah," jawab Sora pelan. "Dia temanku yang baru pulang dari Italia."

Aku tersenyum kepada Ayako, namun aku dapat melihat bahwa kawan Sora itu termengu tak percaya. Bibirnya tampak mengucap sesuatu. Meskipun tanpa suara, aku yakin ia berkata, "Astaga, ini cinta pertamamu dulu?"—aku pernah belajar membaca gerak bibir seseorang. Dan dengan itu, aku tahu bahwa pasti Sora mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada gadis itu.

Sora hanya menggertakkan giginya, tanda agar gadis itu diam. Ayako menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Ha, kurasa aku benar.

"Oh, uhm..._well_, Taichi. Kau mau ke ruanganku?" tawar Sora.

Aku memiringkan kepala. "Kurasa aku hanya akan mengganggumu. Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan saja. Aku akan menelponmu jikalau akhirnya aku pulang ke rumah."

Sora mengangguk. "Berhati-hatilah."

Aku tersenyum lebar sebelum berbalik dan akhirnya masuk kembali ke elevator menuju lantai dasar. Kutapakki trotoar dan mulai berjalan menyusuri jalanan Odaiba yang mulai ramai tersebut. Ah, betapa menyenangkannya bisa berjalan kembali di kampung halamanmu.

Langkahku kuhentikan begitu aku mencapai sebuah restoran masakan Italia. Memandang melalui kaca besar, aku dapat melihat suasana di dalamnya yang terlihat begitu elegan.

Dan saat itu juga, rasanya bohlam lampu di kepalaku menyala.

.

-

.

_Aku di __apartemenmu sekarang. Tapi temui aku sepulang kerja di restoran Italia di blok 6._

—_Taichi_

.

Kukenakan kemeja terbaikku setelah kukenakan celana panjang hitamku, kemudian aku melangkah keluar apartemen dan kukunci pintunya. Barulah kulangkahkan kakiku menuju restoran Italia yang tadi pagi sempat kukunjungi. Sesampainya di sana, segera kuhampiri seorang pria yang merupakan pelayan restoran itu.

"Aku sudah memesan meja tadi pagi, atas nama Yagami Taichi," ucapku kepada pria itu. Ia pun segera mengecek bukunya.

"Mari ikut saya, Tuan."

Aku dituntunnya menuju sebuah meja di dekat jendela, dimana di atasnya segalanya sudah tertata rapi; mulai dari alat makan sampai hiasan berupa lilin dan bunga. Aku tersenyum puas.

"_Grazie mille_ **(1)**," bisikku kepadanya sambil memberikan sedikit tip. Pelayan itu membungkuk sebelum akhirnya pergi. Aku pun duduk di salah satu kursinya, kemudian bertopang dagu. Menunggu.

.

Aku mendelik pada jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tanganku. Jam tujuh lebih lima menit. Harusnya sebentar lagi ia sampai.

Dan benar saja. Aku mendengar suara bel tanda pintu terbuka dan dari tempatku, aku dapat melihat Sora sedang bertanya kepada pria yang menjaga di depan. Tak lama kemudian, ia menoleh kepadaku, dan aku langsung mengembangkan senyum lebar. Dengan tatapan bingung, ia berjalan mendekatiku kemudian duduk di depanku. Menatapku yang masih tersenyum, ia tergelak—hal yang sudah beberapa hari ini tak kudengar dari mulutnya.

"Oke, ada apa dibalik semua ini?" tanyanya curiga, masih tertawa.

"Lho? Tidak boleh, ya, aku mengajakmu makan malam di luar? Sebegitu enakkah makan malam yang setiap hari kubuat sampai kau menolak makan malam di luar?"

Ia tergelak lagi. "_Well_, masakanmu memang enak, tapi aku takkan sampai kecanduan seperti itu."

Aku merengut. "Kejam kau."

Sora kembali tertawa.

"Sudahlah, santai saja dulu. Pesan saja makanannya—oh, ya. Saranku: jangan makan pasta. Italia punya banyak makanan menarik lainnya yang bisa kau eksplor," ucapku begitu sang pelayan datang memberikan daftar menu kepada kami. Setelah membolak-balik halamannya beberapa kali, akhirnya kami memesan menu yang kami inginkan.

Tak lama kemudian, minuman kami datang, dan kami mulai meneguknya sembari menunggu makanan datang. Tak perlu menunggu lama, makanan pun kemudian dihidangkan dan kami mulai menyantapnya.

.

"Jadi?"

Aku menengadah. "Apa?"

"Tidak biasanya kau bersikap begini," alis Sora bertaut. "Ada apa ini?"

Setelah kulap mulutku dengan serbet—dan kutaruh serbet itu begitu saja, aku menghela napas. "_Well_, aku mengajakmu makan malam di sini karena pertama, aku mau berterima kasih karena kau mau menampungku untuk sementara waktu dan telah menjadi teman yang bersedia mendengar keluh kesahku, khususnya atas kematian Conchetta."

Ia tersenyum kecil. "Itulah gunanya teman, Taichi."

"Kedua," kembali aku menghela napas. "Apakah kau masih mencintaiku?"

Senyum di bibirnya luput. Wajahnya menjadi kaku. Keheningan mulai menyelimuti kami.

"Taichi, sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa menjawabnya—"

"Kau bisa, Sora. Kau bisa."

Ia tampak gelagapan.

"Menjawab pertanyaan ini bukankah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan? Pilihannya hanya dua; ya atau tidak. Dan aku tahu kau bisa mengucapkannya—kau adalah salah satu wanita paling hebat yang pernah kutemui, Sora."

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jelas sekali ia gugup.

"Sora...—"

"Ya."

Aku terdiam.

"Ya, Taichi. Ya, _aku masih mencintaimu_. Tapi kupikir, itu percuma saja, sebab kau sudah mencintai gadis lain, meski...meskipun gadis itu sudah tiada."

Aku dapat melihat setitik butir air di sudut matanya, meskipun kini ia telah menundukkan kepala. Aku masih tetap membisu, sampai akhirnya aku menghela napas untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Terima kasih, Sora."

Ia menengadah.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku selama ini."

Ia tetap diam, meskipun matanya yang berkaca-kaca itu tetap memandang lurus kepada mataku.

"Hubungan kita takkan berubah, kan?"

Entah kenapa, aku merasa dadaku sesak. Aku betul-betul tidak tahu apa yang akan kujawab. Apakah setelah ia mengatakan bahwa ia masih mencintaiku, hubungan kami akan merenggang? Atau kami akan terus bersahabat?

Atau malah lebih?

_Apakah aku juga mencintainya?_

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

* * *

**per essere continuato**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** TAICHI DODOOOL! TAICHI DODOOOL! LO TUH COWOK, KAN?! BILANG AJA SIH LO CINTA SAMA SORA! *jah, authornya kesel sendiri*

Maafkan atas update yang sangat lama T^T Tapi saya lagi dalam tahap ingin menyelesaikan fic multichap saya (baca: ini, abis yang lain udah complete :|). Abis itu, saya pengen hiatus sebentar dulu kali dari fanfic, dan konsentrasi nyari SMA dan menyelesaikan novel saya.

Kali.

Oke, tetep review ya. Next chapter will be the last chapter :]

* * *

**(1)** "Terima kasih banyak."


	9. Real Happy Ending

**Un Racconto di Amore**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by akiyoshi hongo_

_chapter nine_**  
Vero Lieto Fine**

**

* * *

**

"_Maz in fiour, in cor l'amour."  
May, full of flowers; the heart, full of love._

_

* * *

_

"_Good morning passengers. This is the pre-boarding annoucement for flight IA345 to Rome via Dubai. We are now inviting those passengers with small children, and any passengers requiring special assistance, to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Regular boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes time. Thank you._"

Aku memberanikan diri untuk pergi ke Italia fajar ini. Tidak, aku tidak akan menetap di sana. Aku hanya akan mengunjungi suatu tempat yang kurindukan.

Makam Conchetta.

Aku tidak berpamitan kepada Sora, karena tampaknya ia masih tidur dengan lelap—wajahnya terlihat letih sekali. Jadi aku hanya meninggalkan memo yang juga berisi ucapan terima kasih. Bagaimanapun juga, orang tuaku akan kembali hari ini dan itu berarti aku sudah tidak perlu lagi menumpang tinggal di rumah Sora.

Tiba di Italia, langit sudah menggelap. Maka aku memutuskan untuk mencari motel dan istirahat, melawan _jet lag_ yang tampaknya melanda lagi.

.

.

Gerimis turun keesokan paginya. Tetapi itu tak mengurungkan niatku untuk pergi ke makam Conchetta. Untung saja tatkala aku sampai di tempat itu, gerimis sudah berhenti. Tampaknya itu hanya hujan yang numpang lewat saja.

Aku menaruh karangan bunga di bawah batu nisannya, kemudian memejamkan mataku untuk berdoa. Setelahnya, aku membuka mata dan mendesah.

"Conchetta..." bisikku. "Ketahuilah aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Namun entah kenapa, setelah aku kembali ke Jepang, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang seakan berusaha merobek perasaanku tersebut. Aku...aku tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang kurasakan maupun apa yang harus kulakukan."

_Taichi..._

Aku menengadah mendengar suara tersebut. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tapi tak ada satupun tanda-tanda kehidupan.

"Taichi."

Suara itu terdengar begitu nyata sekarang. Kali ini, kubalikkan badanku. Sejurus kemudian, mataku membulat.

"C-Co-Conchetta?"

.

Sosok itu tampak begitu nyata. Parasnya tampak lebih bersinar daripada sebelum-sebelumnya. Rambut coklat panjangnya berterbangan ditiup angin yang berhembus. Gaun putihnya menambah nilai untuk pesonanya yang selalu membuat hatiku luluh.

"C-Conchetta?" tanyaku sambil berjalan mendekat. "C-Conchetta, apakah ini benar kau—"

"Tidak, Taichi. Jangan kemari," cegahnya. "Jangan sentuh aku."

"T-tapi kenapa?"

"Aku tak dapat disentuh," ujar Conchetta lirih. "Aku ini sudah tiada, Taichi. Aku tidak nyata meski aku terlihat begitu. Dan ketahuilah; melihatmu tak bisa menyentuhku saja begitu menyakitkan."

Aku menahan napas. Dadaku terasa sesak. Ketahuilah pula bahwa aku jugaingin sekali menyentuhnya. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya, memeluk sosok yang kudambakan itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau ke sini?"

"Karena tampaknya kau punya masalah yang juga menyangkut diriku. Bukan begitu?"

Aku menunduk.

"Sora, sahabatku sejak kecil, ternyata mencintaiku," kisahku. "A-aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanku dengannya. Ia sudah menjadi sahabatku sejak kecil dan aku..."

Conchetta sepertinya tersenyum. "Dengar, Taichi," ucapnya. "Aku mencintaimu, dan aku tahu kau juga mencintaiku. Tapi aku sudah tidak ada, dan aku tak mau hidupmu hampa akan rasa cinta. Kau butuh orang lain yang bisa menemanimu. Orang yang dapat mengisi ruang hampa dalam hatimu. Dan aku yakin orang itu adalah Sora."

Aku terdiam.

"Lagipula apakah kau tidak ingat?" Conchetta tertawa kecil. "Kau juga menyukainya, kan, saat kecil?"

.

.

Ingatanku terbawa ke masa lalu. Samar-samar, aku mengingat sebuah memori yang terlupa.

_K__etika umurku masih enam tahun, aku datang ke rumahnya, berniat mengajaknya untuk main bola. Tak lama setelah kutekan bel apartemennya, ia keluar. Namun, itu bukan sosok Sora yang biasa kulihat. Sora yang kulihat saat itu adalah Sora yang manis, dengan kimono merah yang melekat pada tubuhnya._

"_S-Sora?"_

"_E-eh, hai Taichi..." gumamnya malu-malu. "Maaf, ya, aku tidak bisa bermain bola denganmu. Okaasan memakaikanku kimono ini dan setelah ini, aku harus pergi ke sebuah upacara minum teh."_

_Aku terdiam, tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Yang kutahu, ia begitu cantik dengan kimono yang dipakainya._

"_Menurutmu, eh...aku cantik tidak?"_

_Aku masih membisu._

"_Taichi?"_

"_O-oh!" aku terpekik tersadar. "I-iya, kau cantik," jawabku malu-malu._

_Mendengar hal itu, pipinya memerah. Terang sekali ia tak kalah malu-malunya sepertiku karena dipuji terang-terangan seperti itu._

"_Sora! Kemarilah!" Terdengar seruan dari dalam rumah, dan aku mengenalinya sebagai suara Bibi Toshiko, ibu Sora._

"_Oh, aku harus pergi," ucap Sora dengan nada kecewa. "Sampai jumpa esok, Taichi!"_

_Aku hanya tersenyum mengangguk sembari melihatnya membalikkan badan. Tetapi kemudian, ia berbalik kepadaku lagi..._

_...dan mencium pipiku cepat, sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar menutup pintu apartemennya._

_Aku terpaku sejenak, sampai akhirnya aku baru menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kupegang pipiku yang memanas—pasti warnanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Sora baru saja menciumku. Sora baru saja menciumku!_

_Dan saat itulah aku juga sadar bahwasannya...aku menyukainya._

.

.

Aku...pernah menyukai _Sora_...?

Lalu bagaimana caranya ingatan itu hilang begitu saja? Mengapa aku begitu bodoh sampai melupakan perasaan itu?

"Sekarang kau ingat, kan?" tanya Conchetta. "Bahagiakanlah dia, Taichi. Sayangilah dia seperti kau menyukainya dulu. Cintailah dia seperti kau mencintaiku. Maka aku pun juga akan ikut bahagia."

Aku menunduk sejenak. Jujur, aku masih ragu dan masih kesal pada diriku sendiri. Tapi ketika aku menengadah dan baru saja akan menanggapi ucapannya tadi, sosok Conchetta sudah tidak ada. Aku memutar kepalaku, bahkan sempat mencoba berteriak memanggil namanya.

Tapi ia tak kunjung datang.

.

.

"Taichi!"

Aku tersenyum lemah kepada Ibu yang baru saja membukakan pintu apartemenku. Ia segera memelukku sambil melancarkan kata-kata bernada panik yang tak bisa kutangkap seluruhnya—tapi aku tahu intinya ia mengucapkan padaku agar aku tetap tegar dalam menghadapi kepergian Conchetta. Ayah kemudian juga datang. Ia pun memelukku pula, berusaha meringankan beban yang ada pada punggungku.

Ibu mengajakku duduk di ruang keluarga dan menyuruhku untuk menceritakan semuanya, sementara Ayah mencoba menghubungi Hikari yang sudah pulang dari bulan madunya bersama Takeru dan sementara ini tinggal di rumah Takeru bersama ibunya—meski aku sudah mencobanya untuk mencegahnya agar tidak melakukan hal itu. Untung saja Hikari tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

Karena aku tidak mau merepotkannya. Lagipula, aku hanya ingin istirahat dulu sekarang.

.

.

Ayah dan Ibu pergi ke rumah sakit untuk check-up, dan aku berhasil menjadi anak paling tidak sopan di dunia ini karena masih tidur pada saat mereka berangkat, sehingga mereka harus pergi sendiri. Ketika aku bangun pada pukul setengah dua belas, aku hanya menemukan memo dari mereka, dan saat itulah aku mengutuk diriku sendiri seperti itu.

Karena tak ada makanan yang tersedia di atas meja makan, aku pun mengambil telur di kulkas dan membuat omelet. Tatkala aku menaruh omelet tersebut ke piring, aku mendengar bel berbunyi.

"Sebentar!" seruku. Aku pun berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Tiba-tiba saja, sosok di balik pintu langsung memelukku. Barulah kemudian aku mengenalinya sebagai Hikari.

"Harusnya kau menghubungiku, Kak," bisiknya lirih.

"Maaf. Aku tak mau merusak acaramu dengan Takeru."

Ia melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian masuk bersamaku ke dalam. Aku menawarkannya sarapan, tetapi ia berdalih dengan berkata ia sudah makan. Maka kami pun duduk berhadapan di meja makan; aku menyantap sarapanku sementara ia menyesap secangkir teh.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Sora," ujarnya. "Jadi...bagaimana keadanmu sekarang?"

"Baik. Sudah cukup pulih," jawabku pendek.

"Wajahmu masih terlihat lelah."

"Hanya _jet lag_—aku sudah biasa."

Hikari terdiam sejenak.

"Kau sedang banyak pikiran bukan?"

_Sial, kenapa ia bisa langsung menerka sesuatu dan tepat sasaran?_

"Euh, tidak."

Hikari tampak menahan tawa gelinya.

"Aku tahu kau, Taichi."

Saat itulah aku mengalami fase tidak bisa mengelak dan tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa. Puji Tuhan, aku diselamatkan oleh telepon yang berdering. Aku pun segera bangkit dari tempatku—sempat mendengar Hikari mendesah, kemudian berjalan dan mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Kediaman Yagami," ujarku. "Oh, ya. Saya sendiri. Dari siapa? ...Oh. Oke... Tidak, aku bisa, kok... Hari ini? Sekarang? Di? ...Oke, aku akan ke sana sekarang. Ya, baiklah. Terima kasih."

Aku mengembalikan telepon pada tempatnya, kemudian menoleh pada Hikari. "Kau ke sini naik apa?"

"Mobil. Aku menyupir sendiri."

"Boleh antar aku ke kafe di blok lima?"

.

.

Aku memasuki kafe tersebut, kemudian melayangkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Kuhampiri seorang pelayan dan bertanya. Ia pun menunjukkanku sebuah meja dimana kursinya diduduki oleh seorang pria berambut putih yang merupakan seorang warga negara asing. Aku berterima kasih, lalu kuhampiri meja tersebut. Tampaknya ia tak menyadari kedatanganku—ia terlalu sibuk memandang keluar jendela.

"_Mr. Lang?_" sahutku, membuat pria itu menoleh.

"Ah, apakah anda Tuan Kamiya?" tanyanya dengan bahasa Jepang yang terdengar fasih.

"Ya, itu aku." Maka kali ini aku membalasnya dengan bahasa Jepang.

"Silahkan duduk, silahkan duduk," ucapnya, sehingga aku pun duduk di hadapannya. Ia mempersilahkanku memesan sesuatu yang dapat diminum, maka aku memesan segelas es _cappucino_.

"Boleh saya tahu apa tujuan anda memanggil saya kemari?" tanyaku sopan.

Tuan Lang tersenyum. "Pertama-tama, aku mau kau mengetahui bahwa aku adalah salah satu CEO dari Lang Construction."

Mataku membulat mendengar nama perusahaan itu. Astaga, itu, kan, salah satu perusahaan konstruksi terbesar di Amerika Serikat dan juga salah satu yang tersukses di seluruh dunia!

"Aku mendengar kau adalah salah satu arsitek terbaik dan juga merupakan pimpinan dari proyek Italia Tower," ucapnya. "Kemudian, aku mendengar soal kecelakaan itu. Aku turut berduka atas kematian istrimu."

Aku tersenyum lirih. "Tak apa-apa."

"Tetapi menurutku, itu hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan belaka," sambungnya. "Aku yakin tak ada human error ataupun kesalahan teknis. Aku percaya bahwa kau tidaklah gagal. Malahan, sesungguhnya kau tetaplah salah satu arsitek dan konstruktor terhebat."

Aku terdiam. Apakah arah pembicaraan ini...?

"Karenanya..." Tuan Lang berdeham. "Aku mau kau bergabung bersama dengan Lang Construction."

Mataku membulat. Tak kusangka aku belum berakhir! Impianku untuk menjadi arsitek terhebat dapat terwujud kembali!

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Tuan Lang mengangguk, dan itu membuat senyum di bibirku menjadi senyum lebar yang bahagia. Aku terkesiap tak percaya sambil menggumam tak jelas untuk mengekspresikan kekaguman beberapa kali.

"Apakah kau mau bergabung bersama kami?"

Kini, giliranku yang mengangguk dengan semangat. "Tentu. Tentu aku mau."

"Baguslah," ucap Tuan Lang senang. "Proyek pertamamu adalah Mannhattan Peak di New York. Karena proyek ini harus dimulai dalam satu atau dua bulan ini, aku meminta agar kau pindah ke Amerika segera."

Mataku kembali membulat.

"A-apa?"

"Ya," jawab Tuan Lang. "Aku harap, seminggu dari sekarang, kau sudah bisa pindah ke New York. Soal visa dan tempat tinggal, kami sudah mengurusnya. Kau hanya perlu bersiap saja."

Aku termengu tak percaya. Terdiam sejenak, aku pun kembali berbicara.

"Bisakah kau memberikanku waktu untuk berpikir?" tawarku.

Kini giliran Tuan Lang yang terdiam.

"Oke," komentarnya pendek. "Kuberikan waktu untukmu berpikir. Tapi ingat; jawabannya sudah harus kudapat paling lambat tiga hari ke depan. Kau mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti."

Tuan Lang tampak senang. "_Well_, kalau begitu, aku permisi dahulu. Ada urusan lain yang harus kuselesaikan." Ia mengulurkan tangan dan aku menjabatnya. "Terima kasih banyak, Tuan Kamiya. Kami tunggu jawaban anda."

Bersamaan dengan kepergian pria itu dari pandangan mata, aku mendesah. Hal yang harus dipikirkan bertambah lagi.

.

.

Aku mengonsultasikan hal ini kepada kedua orang tuaku, dan mereka berkata bahwa sebaiknya aku menerimanya. Mereka bilang bahwasannya kesempatan ini begitu bagus, karena dari sinilah aku dapat membangun lagi kehidupanku yang berantakan sejenak, begitu juga dengan karierku. Tetapi apakah mereka akan merubah jawabannya jika aku menceritakan keadanku dengan Sora sekarang?

...

Kurasa tidak.

Sora tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan hal ini. Ia tidak merusak hidupku, malahan membantuku. Ia hanya menambah sedikit beban dalam pikiranku dengan pengakuannya dan segala hal yang bersangkut paut dengan mantan pacarnya yang bahkan dengan menyebutkan namanya saja membuatku muak.

Maka pada hari ketiga setelah aku ditawari pekerjaan itu, aku menelpon Tuan Lang dan memberikan jawaban atas permintaannya. Kemudian, kukirim sebuah SMS sebelum akhirnya aku menerima jawaban atas pesan itu dan pergi ke taman.

.

.

Menghabiskan waktu di taman memang salah satu cara terbaik untuk menikmati musim semi seperti ini. Kau dapat mencium aroma rerumputan yang basah karena gerimis, juga kau dapat melihat warna-warni dari bunga yang baru mekar, serta warna-warni yang dihasilkan dari serangga-serangga yang terbang di atas bunga-bunga tersebut.

Aku berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon besar nan rindang sambil berjalan mondar-mandir. Entah kenapa aku gugup sekali, padahal sebelumnya aku tak pernah segugup ini—

"Hei."

—jika ingin bertemu dengan Sora.

"Hei," sapaku pelan. "Kau datang juga. Kuharap aku tak mengganggumu."

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali," kilahnya. "Aku sedang cuti, jadi tidak apa-apa."

Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku..." ucapku ragu-ragu. "...ingin membicarakan tentang hal 'itu'."

Air muka Sora berubah. Ia menghela napas tak senang. "Oh, ayolah. Tolong jangan bicarakan hal i—"

"Tidak, kita _harus_ membicarakannya," tegasku sembari menggenggam tangannya. "Kita harus menyelesaikan semua ini sekarang juga."

Sora tampak mengernyit untuk sekilas mendengar ucapan Taichi tersebut.

"Ketika kau berkata kau mencintaiku, aku sempat dilanda kebingungan yang amat sangat," aku mulai merekap semuanya. "Kemudian, aku terbang ke Italia dan pergi ke makam Conchetta? Kau mungkin takkan percaya, namun aku bertemu Conchetta."

Air muka Sora terlihat sedikit kaget.

Aku mendesah. "Ia tampak begitu menawan. Aku rindu sekali padanya," ucapku lirih. "Kemudian, ia berkata bahwa aku harus mencari orang yang dapat menambal lubang di hatiku yang disebabkan karena aku kehilangan dirinya.

"Ia membawaku kepada sebuah memori yang kusesali karena kulupakan," timpalku. "Kau masih ingat ketika aku datang ke rumahmu untuk mengajakmu bermain bola, tapi kau tidak bisa karena kau harus ikut ke upacara minum teh bersama ibumu?"

Sora terkesiap.

"Saat melihatmu mengenakan kimono merah itu, kau...kau begitu...cantik. Aku sampai terbengong dibuatnya," aku terkekeh. "Waktu kau bertanya apakah kau terlihat cantik dan aku menjawab 'ya', kau harus tahu bahwa aku menjawabnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dan ketika kau melayangkan...ciuman itu, aku menyadari...sesuatu."

"...apa?"

"Bahwa aku menyukaimu," ucapku penuh penekanan—membuat wajahnya makin kaget. "Dan aku merasa begitu bodoh karena aku dapat melupakan memori itu begitu saja."

Bibir Sora terlihat bergetar. Ia bahkan tak sanggup untuk menatap wajahku lagi.

"Sora." Namun aku memegang kedua pipinya, memaksanya untuk tetap melihat ke wajahku. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat sayang padamu. Dan itu bukan karena Conchetta telah pergi. Aku sadar bahwa kau memang wanita yang begitu berarti dalam hidupku, bahkan sejak aku masih belia. Kau kuat, kau hebat. Kau patut untuk dicintai seseorang, dan aku bersedia menjadi orang itu. Karena kau juga lah satu-satunya orang yang dapat menambal lubang di hatiku."

Kini kedua bola mata Sora tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat," bisikku lirih sambil melepas tanganku dari kedua sisi wajahnya. "Empat hari lagi, aku akan meninggalkan Jepang. Aku akan pindah ke New York, ke Amerika. Aku mendapat pekerjaan yang mengharuskanku pindah ke sana."

Aku mendesah. "Aku sangat berharap agar kau bisa pindah denganku. Tapi...tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin."

Lama terdiam, Sora pun akhirnya menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. "Kau tahu?" tanyanya. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak mengambil cuti. Aku memang sudah berhenti dari pekerjaanku."

Aku membelalak.

"A-apa? Ta-tapi kena—"

"Orangtuaku menelponku minggu lalu," terang Sora. "Mereka memintaku untuk pindah ke Amerika, dan aku menyanggupinya. Saat itu, yang kupikirkan hanyalah menjauh darimu. Aku muak dengan segalanya dan ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan negara ini. Hidup dengan tenang di Amerika tanpa ada beban lagi. Dan hari ini, aku sedang mengepak barang-barangku."

Aku menelan ludah. Untung saja gadis ini belum pindah. Kalau saja ia sudah pindah, maka aku bisa mengutuk diriku sendiri seumur hidup.

"Tapi mungkin...keputusanku untuk tinggal beberapa hari lagi di sini memang tepat." Sora mengembangkan sebuah senyum. Salah satu senyum termanis yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku.

Aku membalas senyumnya, meski pastilah senyumku tidak seindah miliknya.

"Apakah kau..." dan saat itu pula, aku segera melancarkan pertanyaan yang cukup krusial. "...mau tinggal bersamaku saat di Amerika nanti? Seperti yang kita lakukan setelah aku pulang dari Italia?"

Sora menahan tawanya. "Ucapkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Italia yang akan membuatku luluh pada permintaanmu."

Aku terkekeh. Kuputar otakku mencari kata-kata dalam bahasa Italia yang romantis. Tapi kemudian, aku sadar bahwa tak perlu mencari kata-kata yang sulit dipahami untuk membuatnya bertekuk lutut.

Cukup dengan tiga kata sederhana...

"_Ti amo, signorina._"

...maka aku mendapatkan kembali sebuah ciuman seperti yang kudapatkan pada saat aku masih kanak-kanak dahulu.

_Well_, hanya saja di tempat yang berbeda...

* * *

"_L'amore e come l'ombra—se fuggi t'inseque, se linsequi scappa."  
Love is like a shadow—no matter how hard you try to escape, it will chase you (and find you)._

_

* * *

_

**la fine**_  
26.06.10 – 11:11 PM – 25__44 words_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Setelah berjuang selama 11 bulan, 1 minggu, dan 3 hari, akhirnya _Un Racconto di Amore_ selesai juga sodara-sodara :'D *sujud syukur*

Ajaib. Saya menyelesaikan chapter ini hanya dalam satu hari; hari ini saja. Kebetulan novel yang saya kerjakan juga selesai pada jam dua dini hari, setelah merayakan ulang tahun orang yang berpengaruh bagi saya; Samir Ben Said Nasri. Sekarang anda tahu kan penname saya diambil darimana? Coba di-Google lah ;))

Kemudian saya ikut ibu saya pergi untuk interview orang di Starbucks Mall Kelapa Gading. Karena bosen nunggu, dan WiFi di sana rusak, serta lagi pengen nulis sementara nggak ada ide buat bikin cerita baru, akhirnya saya ngetik chapter ini—ketahuan malesnya gara-gara nggak dikerjain dari dulu. Kepotong-potong sama acara jalan-jalan, akhirnya baru selesai pada jam yang amat sangat fleksibel dan mudah diingat, setelah menonton pertandingan Uruguay vs Korea Selatan. Selamat untuk Uruguay! :)

Tapi saya merasa...chapter terakhir ini terlalu lebay. Terlalu sinetron. Sangat hiperbolis. Saya juga belum bener-bener ngecek 100% setelah jadi, berhubung saya udah capek. Aaah, bagaimana pendapat anda? Saya sangat ingin tahu *_*

Setelah ini...saya mau berhenti dari dunia fanfiksi...

...niatnya sih gitu. Tapi terus saya sadar; Saya masih mau ngisi fandom Digimon. Di sinilah saya merasa senang dan seperti merasa di rumah. Makanya, saya harap semuanya mau terus memajukan fandom Digimon Indonesia :D

Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk semua readers (baik yang punya account atau tidak), reviewers, dan juga yang men-subscribe serta fave cerita ini.**  
Sanich Iyonni** (_yang setia subscribe, membaca, dan mereview dari awal sampe akhir, serta selalu menyemangati saya agar menyelesaikan cerita ini. Uuu, saya hutang budi sama anda!_ :'D), **teacupz'**, **Miamau Kakashi**, **Yuri for Summer**, **Green-Chrystall**, **Yui Lockhart**, **Yami no Yamato**, **Hikari Hattori**, **Jessi**, dan juga yang lainnya yang tidak saya ketahui...  
Makasih banyak! Kalau bukan karena kalian semua, saya udah menghapus cerita ini—serius! Karena kalian semua, saya masih punya semangat nulis. _Grazie_! _Grazie mille_ :')

Oke, sekian dulu. Sampai jumpa di fic Digimon saya lainnya! _A presto_! :D

.

**From Depok with love,**  
—**SN**


End file.
